


Protendore

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-10
Updated: 2003-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Season one through season four.SUMMARY: A Haunted Stargate brings SG1 to England, and a new role for Daniel. Gory details.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Protendore

##  Protendore

##### Written by G.K Thorpe   
Comments? Write to us at [KateGThorpe@aol.com](mailto:KateGThorpe@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS: Season one through season four. 
  * SUMMARY: A Haunted Stargate brings SG1 to England, and a new role for Daniel. 
  * NC-17 [gory details] [Horror] [D] [V] 



* * *

  

PROLOGUE 

The Sudan 1917 

  

Even at 7.a.m the desert sun was hot, the three soldiers sat drinking tea and complaining as usual. 

The fourth had wandered off as he had done many times before. Joe Dixon was a quiet man in his early 20s, had the war not intervened he would be doing the job he loved, archaeology, but that had ended 3 years ago. But here in the desert, so close to the Egyptian border he hoped, prayed that he would find some ancient artefact, his army pals ribbed him about it, but after 3 months in the desert, they couldn't help but envy him in some way. 

'Joe was up earlier than usual this morning' The burly sergeant addressed the question to no one in particular. 

'Well, you know Joe, any chance he gets' Private Bob Wilkins answered 'He reckons 'es found summat' 

'Haaa.like what one of those mummies he's always talking and reading about' Sgt Fred Johnson laughed. 

'You know I looked at one of Joe's books' Corporal James White, Chalky to his mates, was the quietest of the group. 

'Blimey Chalky, I didn't know you could read.' said Sgt Johnson laughing at his own joke. 

'It was all funny drawings and bleeding long words, foreign like' the cockney corporal ignored his Sgt. 

A shout in the distance, bought them to their feet, they made a grab for their rifles. 

'That was Joe. Bloody 'ell you don't think it's the Bosch do yer' said Chalky the first on his feet. 

'Well, those Germans will have to deal with us first, they won't know what's hit them' their Sgt replied. 

A very excited Joe Dixon greeted them halfway, 'Oi, what's with the guns Sarge' 

'We heard you yelling, just thought you might be in trouble, you seeing there's a war on and all that' 

'Yea' agreed Chalky, 'thought you'd met with the Hun's'. 

'Oh, sorry chaps, but no, but I have found something, you have got to see this, come on' Joe was racing ahead of them, back to where he had been digging. 

The others looked at their Sergeant, who shrugged and could only follow him, better to keep him and all the others in sight. 

They followed Joe over the dunes; he disappeared behind a particularly large one. 

'Joe' Sgt Johnson called 'hey wait for us' He stepped on the top of the dune to catch his breath, the others close behind him. 

'I ain't going no further' Bob Wilkins collapsed on the sand. 

'Sarge' It was Chalky 

'What' 

'Joe was right.look' 

They all looked to where Chalky was pointing. 

'What is it' asked Chalky 

'I don't know' answered Joe, 'but I do know that it is important' 

'Oh, that's very good, you don't know what it is but you do know that it is important' The burley Sgt was not impressed. They had left their base unattended, although the chances of any Bosch finding or coming remotely near this part of the desert was very scarce indeed. 

'Just help me dig will you' 

The others looked to their Sergeant for guidance, he shrugged [a habit he'd picked up long ago] there was nothing else to do. The army had established an outpost in this remote part of the Sudan, for God knows why, but at least it had kept him and the others out of the trenches. 

By Mid-day they had created a makeshift tent, and had dug around the monument, that Joe had found. 

'I gotta take a break' Chalky sat down under the tent, and took a long swig of water. 

'Oi Chalky that's got to last us till we get the next lot of supplies' 

Sgt Johnson grabbed the canteen for himself. 

'Well, by my reckoning, that's in the next day or two, but right now, me throat is as dry as this desert, and what the bloody 'ell is this anyway' 

They both turned to look at Joe, who with Bob had uncovered the rest of the 'monument'. 

'I don't know' answered Joe, 'but look at these strange markings' 

'I know what they are' 

They all looked at Private Wilkins in surprise. 

'It's Astronomy' 

'Yea, what do you know about Astronomy then' 

'I read lots of books on it, and my dad and I used to study the stars a lot' Bob replied to his Sergeant. 

'Look these columns here move..' 

'I don't think you should.'Chalky got no further. 

The desert sands began to move the noise was incredible. 

'What the HELL is that.' Sgt Johnson had to shout to be heard 

'Sounds like .someone..NOOOOO.. 

The three remaining members of the team could only stand and stare. 

After the screams had died down, all that was left, was the makeshift tent and debris. 

* * * * * 

British Museum Vaults 1944 

  

It was so quiet; you would never know that there was a war raging above in the streets of London. 

Underneath, in the vaults of the British Museum the two curators, were busy cataloguing the latest batch of treasures that needed to be shipped out to a place of safety. 

'Just the Egyptian stuff now' Malcolm Newbry was a 54-year-old ex army Colonel who had been curator of the museum treasures for the past 10 years, his partner, Frank Meadows, was relatively new compared to him, at 49, had been with the museum for just 8 years. 

'It's amazing, and sad that probably none of these artefact's will ever be seen' 

Frank agreed, 'So much beauty, that the world will never know about', 

Both men relished in their job, and took great pride in their work. 

'Frank, help me move this crate will you, why it was put in such an awkward place, I will never know' 

'I think we just found out why' Frank said as they finally moved the heavy crate. 

'Did you know about this' 

What they had discovered was a doorway in the floor of the vaults. 

'No, never seen that before, ' 

'Well, shouldn't we take a look, I mean we are supposed to catalogue everything, and there might be important artefacts down there' 

Malcolm considered a moment, Frank was right; they had been told to check everything. All had to be listed and moved. The padlock was at least 20 years old, but fairly easy to break. 

When they open the hatch, there was a damp, musty smell, it obviously had been sealed and never been re-opened. There were steps leading down into the darkness. 

'I'll get the torches' said Frank. 

Minutes later they were standing in a dank, dark and damp room, that had literally been carved out of the underground rock. 

'Blimey Frank, how could anything have been put down here, it's far to damp.' 

'And dark, can't see three feet in front of me, but now we're here, we best check, just in case.' 

They both kept close together, unsure of their surroundings and what they might find, if anything. 

'Ok, that's it' It was Malcolm who finally broke the silence. 

'That's it nothing here, lets go' 

'Hmm, ok, but why lock it,' Frank sounded unsure. 

'I don't know, maybe they were going to use it, but the place became so damp, maybe it got flooded or something.' 

'Your right, nothing here, lets go, this place gives me the creeps.' 

Malcolm made one final sweep with his torch, In the dim light, he saw tucked away in a corner, two objects covered with old tarpaulin. 

'Frank..look,' 

The other curator followed Malcolm's stare.. 

'Well, you know what the boss said..' 

'Yes, catalogue everything,' Malcolm finished for him. 

There were, two objects, one about 4 feet in height, the other one, as tall as a house, they decided by silent consent, that the smaller of the two was easier. 

They pulled the tarpaulin off, it was similar to a pedestal, the top of the pedestal was round, with one side raised slightly higher, with two inlaid sets of markings on it, and a disc in it's centre. 

'Made of stone, this is going to be a bugger to shift, we're going to need some help.' Frank said. 

'Well, we can at least catalogue it first, don't want to miss anything now, do we.' 

'Very funny Malcolm, you're a real bundle of laughs today.' 

Frank started to write down a description then stopped, 

'Er.' 

'Yes' Malcolm was peering under the larger tarpaulin. 

'What shall I write it down as, I mean, what is it, was it? And what about these markings, what are they?' 

'Do I look like the memory man or something. I don't know..' 

He came over to where Frank was. 

'Well they look like constellations to me, that is Orion, and that is.' 

'Yes, yes ok.' 

Malcolm was always pleased to share is knowledge of astronomy with anyone who would listen really. 

'Oh, well that's good, but it doesn't really help, me much.' 

Frank lent on the pedestal.. 

'BLOODY 'ELL, you see that Malc..' 

'Yea I did' 

The tarpaulin that was covering the larger object began to move, and the object groaned into life. 

'Frank, just don't touch anything else' 

Too late, curiosity got the better of Frank Meadows. 

'They all move.' 

'Frank, when will you learn..did you hear that,' 

'What?' 

'Sounded like a...listen..'. 

Frank, put his hands to his head and collapsed on the floor. 

'NOOOO, NOOO...S..T..O..P..THEM, you have.' 

Malcolm bent to help his friend, what he saw, was nothing like Frank, tears were running down his cheeks, his face was a mixture of pain and fear. 

'Help me...Help us' 

Frank reached out towards Malcolm, the gate, was shaking, strange lights illuminated from it 

Malcolm could only watch in horror, and then it came with the full force of a giant waterfall. 

'FRANK!!!!!!!!!' 

* * * * * 

Chapter one 

  

PRESENT DAY 

  

The Briefing Room SGC. 

  

Maj. Sam Carter was already in the briefing room, sipping hot tea when Daniel Jackson and Teal'c walked in. 

'Any idea why General Hammond called this meeting' asked Daniel. 

'Have you noticed how extremely difficult it is to actually go on vacation' Jack O'Neill said as he walked into the room. 

The other three members of the team looked at each other in silent agreement. 

'I hope this doesn't take long, Teal'c and I were going to P4R 672.' 

Jack, knew he shouldn't ask, but curiosity got the better of him. 

'Daniel' 

'Jack' 

'Why?' 

'SG11 found the remains of a civilisation that actually pre-dates Egyptian, Jack it's a marvellous opportunity to see..' 

'ARRGHGHG..Stop, That's a vacation..' 

Jack, turned towards Teal'c. 

'Wouldn't you prefer to go fishing, I mean its relaxing, calming, quiet.. Did I mention the relaxing part.' 

'I have been fishing O'Neill' 

'See and didn't we have fun' 

'We did not' 

Sam, repressed the urge to laugh, Daniel looked straight ahead as usual. 

Before Jack had time to think up an answer, General Hammond addressed the team. 

'Ok, people listen up, I am sorry to have to do this..' 

'We're not going to like this are we,' interrupted Jack. General Hammond could only agree with his Colonel. 'No Jack, your not, SG1 have been assigned to neutralise a difficult situation. 

'Neutralise as in.'Jack waited for the General to finish. 

'I have just got of the phone with the President, all I can tell you, is that you leave in 2 hours and will be going to England' 

'ENGLAND' Sam and Daniel said in unison. 

'England, as in Britain, as in the UK, as in over there, as opposed to out there' commented Jack. Teal'c raised his eyebrows 'for what purpose are we needed General Hammond.' 

'Like I explained Teal'c to neutralise a difficult and potentially dangerous situation,' 

'Ahhah..See you never mentioned dangerous, did you hear him mention dangerous,' Jack turned to the other members of his team. 

'No' said Daniel, 'but then most of the missions we go on are dangerous, well actually all the missions we go on are dangerous, er in one way or another.' 

'General, is there any more that you can tell us' Sam asked. 

General Hammond looked at his best team, he hated keeping things from them, especially this mission, especially after what he had heard, they had never let him down, and even Jack had enlisted the help of Maybourne after his family had been threatened. He knew he had to give them something. 

'Your full orders will be given to you during the flight to England.' 

'I don't understand' said Daniel, 'why not now' 

Jack looked at the General; he saw something he hadn't seen for a very long time. 

'Sealed orders Daniel, it happens sometimes ' he turned towards Gen. Hammond, 'Right sir.' 

'Yes, it happens' 

'But, General.'Daniel started. 

'Daniel' 

'Jack' 

They both stared at each other, there was an uneasy silence, it was broken by Teal'c, 'When I was First Prime to Apophis, we were often in similar situations such as this.' 

General Hammond stood and walked towards the window, looking at the gate. 'Off the record, I can tell you that this is nothing like you have encountered on any off world mission,' He turned back to the team, they were expecting more, he couldn't give them more, and also he couldn't fail them, not now not after. 

He knew he was laying his career on the line, but hell, he should have retired 4 years ago, and yes he owed it to SG1. 

'Another gate has been found' 

'Another, what? Where? In England, When?' Daniel's brain was going into overdrive, 'Stonehenge. Avebury, Where?' 

'Seems like there popping up all over the place' Jack sarcastic as ever, 'First Egypt, then Antarctica, now England, just how many more are there.' 

'Well, as we know, due to the many different cultures and civilisations we have encountered, there may be several, I mean it stands to reason, that there just wouldn't have been one gate, not with, so many different Gods, I mean look at the ..' 

'DANIEL!!!!' 

Jack interrupted, Daniel going of in raptures about different gods, was not what he wanted to hear right now. 

'Dr Jackson is right.' Jack and Daniel turned to look at the General. 

'I am' 

'He is' 

They both said together 

'Yes, except the gate was not found in England..It has however,' the General continued before either of them could interrupt again.' Been in England the past 80 years.' 

'Can you tell us where it was found Sir?' Sam asked the question on everybody's lips. 

'North Sudan, during WW1, 1917 to be exact, and a DHD ' 

'They have a DHD?' 

'Yes Major they do, complete and intact' 

'But why now?' 

'Have they used it' 

'Why after 80 years, I mean what..' 

'Wow' 

The questions and comments were coming from all team members at once. 

Daniel however, was strangely quiet, 'That means, that this gate was found before Katherine's father found the one at Giza.' 

'People, all your questions will be answered once you get airborne, dismissed' 

With that General Hammond turned to Jack, 'My office Colonel' and walked back into his office, closely followed by Jack. 

* * * * * 

Chapter Two 

  

Six hours later they were on board a special Air Force plane halfway across the Atlantic. 

The four of them were sitting in a secluded section of the plane away from the rest of the flight crew. 

'Ok, boys and girls I guess now is the time' Jack handed out folders to each of them, they contained a mixture of photos, documents and profiles of 8 men, of varying ages from early 20s to Mid 50s, taken at various intervals over the past 80 years. Also pictures of what looked like a deserted dig site and an underground cave. 

'Who are these men Sir?' Sam was the one who spoke first. 

Jack, pointed to the photo of a group of 4 men in British Army uniform of the First World War. 

'These four men were stationed in the North Sudan in 1917, well actually at a remote outpost, this man,' He said indicating the larger photo of a private, 'was Private Joe Dixon, amateur archaeologist, historian etc.he's the one who actually found the gate.' 

'Er.' Daniel began. 

'The rest of the group.' Jack dared Daniel to interrupt again. 'Private Robert 'Bob' Wilkins, Sergeant Fred Johnson and Corporal James 'Chalky' White, uncovered the rest of the gate, and including the DHD, they were due to be relieved of their post, when their replacements arrived, this is all they found.' 

Jack, indicated the photo of the abandoned makeshift camp, they had set up when they started digging. The photo showed clearly the broken chairs, spilt canteens, and broken and torn army equipment. 

'It looks a mess' said Sam, 'what happened.' 

'They the relief team that is, don't know, when they got to the base camp, all was intact, but no sign of the 4 men, but there were footprint leading off of the camp, so they followed them, and this is what they found when they reached the dig, the only things that were not destroyed were, as you can guess, the gate and the DHD. Shortly after the war, The British Government succeeded in obtaining the gate and DHD, and with the help of the Sudanese Government both were shipped back to England, London to be exact, The British Museum.' 

'But.'Daniel began, looking at Jack, Jack in this instance let him continue. 

'I've been to the British Museum, many times, they have a wonderful collection of Egyptian artefacts, some of which, were in the vaults, and most probably the general public will never see, but Jack, I never saw a Stargate nor a DHD.' 

'Apparently, both were in a sub basement and weren't discovered until 1944.' 

'World War 2' commented Sam. 

'Right, these two men.' Jack now indicated the two photos' of the museum curators, Malcolm Newbry and Frank Meadows. 'Were cataloguing the rest of the artefacts, to be shipped to a place of safety, most had been removed during the beginning of the war, but with the threat of Hitler's V1 and V2 bombs, they decided the rest of the stuff.' Jack looked at Daniel as he winced at the last comment. 'Should go as well, just in case the museum got a direct hit.' 

'So, what happened to these men.' Asked Sam. 

'Again, no one knows, when they failed to report their findings, their colleagues went to find them, that's when the sub basement was discovered, they searched there, and as you can guess, the gate and DHD were found intact, but no sign of the two curators. 

'They couldn't have just disappeared, I mean they must have gone through the gate right, just like Ernest did in 1945, right.' Daniel looked towards the others for agreement. 'I concur' said Teal'c. 

'At the time, nobody knew how the gate worked,' continued Jack, 'soon after, the museum was hit, and the basement sealed again, courtesy of Hitler.' 

'So why now, I mean it's been buried for nearly 60 years, so why now?' Daniel looked at Jack. 

'Because, they were pulling down part of the museum to build a new exhibition hall, and records office, and the workmen uncovered the basement, and subsequently the DHD and gate, but this time the government knew what it was.' 

'How' interrupted Sam, 'Sorry sir, but how did/do they know.' 

'The British army has a special unit similar to the SGC, which deals with.let's say unusual and unique objects, places and people, and I hear that the British Prime Minister is a friend of our President.' 

'So what, they got chatting over a cup of coffee, and happen to mention that they both have a Stargate.' 

'Daniel, I'm the cynic here remember.' Jack continued. 'Anyway, both were removed to a remote part of England.' 

Teal'c, who had remained quiet during the briefing turned to Jack. 'What connection do the two remaining men have. These appear to be recent photographs.' 

'They are, Maj. Colin Summers and Sergeant Barry Corrigan, the latest victims in this bizarre story.' 

'Please explain O'Neill.' Teal'c was intrigued. 

'Maj. Summers is Sam's counterpart in the British army, only not as pretty.' 

Sam rolled her eyes; Daniel shook his head, and frowned. 'Col' Sam started, 'Well, I'm just stating a fact here, anyway, he decided to see if the gate still worked.' Jack paused..'AND' The chorus was unanimous, 'He did, but the gate didn't exactly open.' 

'What do you mean, didn't exactly open.' Daniel asked. 

'Did it malfunction,' asked Sam. 

'Maybe the gate and the DHD had been damaged during World War Two.' Teal'c offered. 

'No, not damaged' Jack answered. 

'Well' it was all Daniel could do not to shout at Jack. 

One of the aircrew came over to speak with Col O'Neill. 'We land in 45 mins Sir, your escort will be waiting to accompany you to the base camp.' 

'Thank you Sergeant' 

'Jack' 

'Sir' 

'O'Neill' 

Jack waited until the sergeant was out of earshot before continuing. 'They don't know exactly what happened, the Major disappeared, but they do know that he never went through the gate, mainly because not all the glyphs had been activated.' 

'And nobody saw anything.' Queried Sam. 

'Yes, they did' answered Jack. 

'Sgt Corrigan, the photo of the other man,' 

'Right Daniel.' 

'So, they had to have asked him what happened, right, and what did he say.' 

'They couldn't really ask him Daniel' 

'Why, if he saw what happened.' 

'Not that simple I'm afraid, you see Sgt Corrigan at present is in the psychiatric unit at the army hospital, and according to the doctor, we may never know what happened.' 

All further conversation was halted as the flight sergeant called to O'Neill, '15 minutes Sir' 

'Ok team, lets get ready, we have what I think will be a long, long, very long mission ahead of us.' 

'We're being met by an escort.' Daniel was intrigued. Jack smiled 'oh yea, not by any escort though, I think your gonna like this escort.' 

* * * * * 

Chapter Three 

  

They were greeted on the tarmac by an army Sergeant. 

'Col O'Neill, Sgt Dixon Sir' 

Jack returned the salute, and introduced the other members of his team. 

'Dixon..Er..as in..' 

'Yes, Dr Jackson, Joe Dixon was my grandfather.' 

'So your our escort.' 

'Not exactly Doctor, just part of it.' 

Sgt Dixon turned to the rest of the team. 

'If you'd like to follow me.' 

They followed the sergeant to the helicopter pad, where a Wessex was sitting, a familiar figure, jumped from the helicopter. A big smile enveloped ALL their faces. 

'Janet' 

'It is good to see you Dr Frasier' 

'So your our escort' 

'See, didn't I say you'd like our escort.' 

Minutes later they were airborne again. 

'So, ummm, why you, I mean not that were not glad that it is you, but.. Why?' 

Janet smiled at the archaeologist, 'It's ok Daniel, General Hammond thought it best that one of 'his' own medical advisors were on hand to assist his best team.' 

'Well stands to reason, you know us better than anyone here.' Daniel agreed. 

'Yep, I can't think of anyone better to see to my medical needs.' 

They all turned to look at Jack. 

'What I mean is, no one takes a temperature like you do, I mean, not that.so where we going exactly? 

Sam and Janet exchanged glances trying hard not to laugh. 

Sergeant Dixon had heard about the camaraderie of this unique team from Doctor Frasier, and it was certainly proving to be correct. 

'Sir, we're heading for the North Yorkshire Moors.' 

'Whereabouts' exactly' asked Jack 

'There.' Sgt Dixon pointed to a bleak and desolate spot on the moors. 

'There's nothing there.' Exclaimed Daniel. 

'Wait and see' Janet told him. 

As the helicopter flew nearer, they could see then, that there was a huge crater at least 3 miles in diameter. 

'Devil's Hole.' Sergeant Dixon explained 'Legend has it that the Devil made it when he was angry at one of the local maidens, who wouldn't succumb to his wishes, and he destroyed the whole village, and all that was left in this huge crater.' 

'Sokar, is capable of such damage.' Said Teal'c 

'Sokar, god of the underworld, later associated with Ptah-Sokar-Osiris.' 

Daniel looked at the sergeant and grinned. Jack could hardly believe his ears 

'Great' he thought 'that's all I need another Daniel' 

'Of course' Sgt Dixon continued 'what it really was, was a meteorite that hit earth millions of years ago.' 

'Sokar is capable of producing such events.' Added Teal'c 

Sgt Dixon looked at Teal'c 

'What Teal'c means' interrupted Daniel, 'is that if indeed Sokar was alive, then he could do something like this, given his place in Egyptian mythology and history, er umm.so you studied Egyptology then?' 

Sgt Dixon grinned, 'It's ok Doctor, I understand, those of us working on the Stargate, have been briefed about SG1, and in answer to your question, I guess it's something I inherited from my grandfather.' 

'Yep, know the feeling.' Daniel thought of his own grandfather, Nick Ballard, who was on some distant planet, conversing with giant Aztec's, actually Daniel wondered if they really were giants, or just the image they gave out. 

All other thought's and conversations were stopped as the helicopter approached the landing pad. 

Inside the crater, was a huge dome shaped building, with a landing pad for helicopters, it was obvious that the building above ground was a fraction of what lay beneath, nothing that big could house something so small. 

As the helicopter landed, two more army personnel were waiting to greet them. 

They both saluted 'Brigadier Warrington-Harris, and this is Major Smythers.' 

'Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and I guess you already know Dr Frasier.' 

'Indeed.' 

It was the Brigadier who spoke 'She has been most helpful, a credit to your team,' He turned and gave Janet a huge smile, that was not lost on the other members of SG1. 

'If, you'd like to follow me Colonel, I'll show you to your quarters, and then the Brigadier can brief you.' 

They followed the Major, Jack turned to Janet. 'Don't even think about it Colonel, she said, 'Wasn't going to say a word Doc,' Jack grinned. 

* * * * * 

'Well, this is comfy.' Said Jack, looking around the quarters they had been assigned. 

'Major Carter' said Smythers 'if you come with me, your quarters are down the hall with Dr Frasier.' 

Sam and Janet grinned at each other, and followed the Major. 

'Now that spells trouble.' Said Jack, as he watched them walk away, he sat down on one of the armchairs, and looked around the room, 'Not bad, not bad at all.' 

The room was comfortably furnished, three single beds in one corner, a door leading to what Jack hoped was the bathroom, table chairs, TV and video combined, computer, some fairly comfortable armchairs, lockers, chest of drawers, and the usual tea and coffee making facilities. 

'No microwave.' Mumbled Jack, 'that means we'll have to sneak out for a midnight feast.' 

'Do they not intend to supply us with food O'Neill.' 

Yes, they do Teal'c, Jack was joking, right Jack.' Daniel answered. 

'Yea, but well a midnight feast, just like college days hey Daniel.' 

'No.' 

'No, you never..' 

They were interrupted buy a knock on the door, Daniel opened it, Sam and Janet were standing there with a bowl of fruit. 

'You got fruit, they got fruit, didn't I say it spelt trouble.' Jack turned to Daniel and Teal'c. 

'Natural charm' laughed Sam. 

'I have charm.' Jack was doing his best to look hurt 'Don't you think I have charm.' 

Thankfully the others were refrained from actually having to answer that, by Major Smythers arriving to escort them to the Brigadier. 

* * * * * 

The Brigadiers office was spacious; bookshelves lined one wall, a large mahogany desk in the corner, cupboards of various trophies, maps, star charts, and a detailed map of the glyphs that were on the Stargate. To the right of the office, were a small coffee table, a sofa and some armchairs. 

The Brigadier invited them to sit down. 

'Please, I have ordered coffee and sandwiches, as you must be hungry, I trust your quarters are comfortable.' 

'Well.' Jack started to say.. 

'Good, good, shall we begin, we have a lot to get through.' 

There was a knock on the door, and a pretty brunette, in civilian clothes, bought in the coffee and sandwiches. 

'Thank you Melissa.' Said the Brigadier. 

'Anything else I can get you,' she asked looking at Daniel, who oblivious to it all was studying the glyphs on the Stargate. 

'No thank you, that will be all.' 

'Yes, thank you, Melissa.' Jack watched her as she walked out. 

'Her father will have you court-martialled, not to mentioned strung up, if you look at her like that again colonel, Jack turned and caught the Brigadiers eyes, the penny dropped. 

'Oh no, I mean she is a credit to her father sir.' 

'These glyphs are not right.' 

All eyes were on Daniel. 

'Please explain Dr Jackson.' Asked the Brigadier. 

'In every aspect they are similar to our gate, and the one found in the Antarctic, but, you have 3 extra glyphs. We don't have these.' Daniel pointed to the three extra symbols. 'I presume they are constellations, but not like any I have seen, Teal'c have you seen these before?' 

Teal'c looked at the symbols, 'Indeed I have Daniel Jackson, in fact they are not constellations at all.' 

'Then what in the Devil are they.' Asked the Brigadier. 

'Devil, indeed may be the correct term Brigadier, these symbols when used in the correct order, were used to banish people to a remote barren planet, to serve the God Kek.' 

'Kek.' Added Daniel,' the god of darkness, according to a Ptolemaic text he was the first being to assume a form out of amorphous gloom. With the emergence of light, which appeared as the sun on the primeval hill or as a sun-child from the lotus flower, the ordered, created world became visible, but the 

latter had to battle with the chaotic forces of darkness who were hostile to the gods and to life. The damned always had to remain in eternal darkness, the Book of Caverns states, 'they see not the rays of the sun god neither do they hear his voice; they are in darkness. Teal'c, you said in the correct order, what happens if they are not dialled correctly.' 

'We believe they are lost, gone forever.' 

'To where.' Asked Jack 

'I do not know.' Teal'c answered. 

* * * * * 

Chapter Four 

  

'You don't know' asked Jack 'what do you mean you don't know?' 

'Like I said O'Neill I do not know.' 

'But Teal'c they must go somewhere.' It was Sam who spoke. 'The wormhole has to take them, to another planet maybe.' 

'As O'Neill explained before, not all the symbols had been activated.' 

'So what your saying is, they could be in limbo, anywhere, just waiting.' 

Added Daniel. 

'For what' Jack looked at Daniel, it was more a statement than a question. 

'To be found.' Said Janet. 

Jack turned to the Brigadier, 'Sir, there is one person who could tell us what happened.' 

'Sergeant Corrigan is in the psychiatric unit, but I doubt if he can tell you anything Colonel, he hasn't spoken since the incident.' 

'Nothing at all.' 

'Only incoherent mumbling, Janet, that is Doctor Frasier examined him.' 

'Janet,' Jack turned to her. 'Colonel he may never recover, I don't know what he said or heard, but that is one very frightened man.' 

Jack looked thoughtful, 'Brigadier, I'd still like to see him.' 

* * * * * 

A short, grey-haired doctor greeted SG1 at the psychiatric unit. 'Janet' he said 'How are you?' Janet smiled at him. 'Well, thank you, Dr these are my friends I were telling you about.' 

Janet turned to SG1, 'This is Dr Levison, he's been caring for Sgt Corrigan since the incident, how is he doing?' 

Oh much the same, still mumbling, but quieter, we have been able to lower his medication.' Dr Levison told her. 

'So it's ok that we see him then.' Jack asked. 

'Yes, but don't expect too much, we haven't been able to get any sense out of him at all.' 

The doctor indicated to the two aides to open the door. 

Sgt Corrigan was crawled into a corner of the small while padded room. 

Daniel shivered, 'This looks familiar.' 

The Sgt looked up as he heard Daniel speak; he tried to move closer to the wall. He was in his early 30s; Sandy coloured hair and hazel eyes. 

Janet moved a step closer and knelt down, 'It's ok Barry, we're not going to hurt you, do you remember me, it's Janet.' 

He looked closely at her studying her face, a faint glint of recognition showed in his eyes. Janet pointed to the rest of the group; 'You know Dr Levison, and Barry these are my friends.' She waved them forward and indicated that they should also kneel. 'This is, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.' The Sgt looked at all four members in turn, his face registered no emotion until he focused on Teal'c. 'NOOO' he screamed, and moved closer to the wall, the aides rushed forward, halted by Janet.'It's ok, leave him' All he kept saying over and over again was No, no no no. Dr Levison looked at Teal'c, 'I'm sorry about this, he's never shown any emotion before, actually this is the most he has ever said.' 

'Oh don't worry about it, Teal'c gets that all the time.' Answered Jack. 

'I shall leave O'Neill, I will wait outside.' Once Teal'c had left the room, Barry became calmer, and started to mumble. 

'We can never understand what he is saying.' Dr Levison told them. Sam listened, 'Sounds like pretender, I think.' 

Daniel knelt forward, 'It's not pretender, it's Protendere, it's Latin.' 

'I never knew he could speak Latin,' said the doctor. 

'But, what's it mean.' Asked Jack 

'Loosely translated it means, to reach out,' Daniel turned towards Barry 'Protendere.' 

The Sgt stopped and looked at Daniel. 

'Protendere, is that what your saying, to reach out, where, to what.' 

Barry grabbed hold of Daniel, immediately the others natural instinct was to help, 'No' said Daniel, 'It's ok. It's ok. Barry, Protendere, what do you mean, tell me, I can help.' 

Barry looked clearly into Daniel's eyes, 'You understand, you know, you've seen then to.' 

'No, no I haven't, but I do want to understand, Barry you have to tell me.' 

'Protendere, you know, you know.' He let go of Daniel, sat back against the wall, looking at him, repeating over and over again, 'you know, you know.' 

* * * * * 

'Well that made a lot of sense,' 

'You were the one who wanted to see him Col,' said Janet 

'I know, I know' he turned towards Daniel, 'What the hell was that all about, did it make sense to you.' Daniel lost in thought looked up at Jack, 'Yes, yes it did.' He said and walked off down the corridor. 

'Hey, where you going, I hate it when he does that, DANIEL..'Jack shouted after him, moments later Daniel was back, 'er. where's the Stargate?' 

'What!' 

'Jack we have to see the gate, we have to,' Daniel was almost pleading with him. 

Jack looked at the others. 

'If we wish to find out where these men vanished to, we will need to examine it.' 

'Teal'c's right sir, I could do some primarily tests on it, take Naquada readings etc.' 

'And as your doctor I'll be there if anything should happen to you.' 

Janet added. 

Jack looked at each member of his team, he knew they had to examine the gate and the DHD, that had been part of his orders, the other part which he hadn't told them yet, was to either bring it home, or destroy it. 

'Jack,' It was Daniel who interrupted his thoughts. 'Ok, but I want both you doctors with us, and if anything doesn't sit right, we get the hell out of there ok.' 

'Ok.' They all agreed. 

Jack turned to Maj. Smythers, who had been waiting outside, 'Like Daniel said, where's the Stargate?' 

* * * * * 

Moments later they were heading down two more levels 'We've sealed off the floor as well as the room, no one has been down here since the incident.' 

Smythers said. 

'Guards.' Asked Jack. 

'No, we placed guards there at first, but they become uneasy and well scared for want of a better word, and Col I am not talking about fresh faced youngsters, these are men who have fought in the bloodiest battles, no Col I am telling you, no one will set foot down here, let alone stay here.' 

'And you?' Jack asked. 

'Me.' the lift stopped and the doors opened. 'Yes, this place gives me the creeps, scared maybe, but my friend died, disappeared down here, and I want to find out what happened, this way.' 

He led the way down a long corridor. 

'He's right' Sam whispered to Janet, 'this place gives me the creeps to.' 

'And me,' whispered Janet back. 

'Why are you two whispering.' Jack was also whispering 

'I don't know sir.' Said Sam 

'Ok, but.. BUT I don't think you have to.' 

'In here.' Maj. Smythers stopped in front of a padlocked door. 

'Listen.' Jack raised a hand; 'Did you hear that.' 

'No' said Daniel, 'I didn't hear anything.' 

'Ok, that's good neither did I. Open the door.' 

It was times like these that Daniel, could cheerfully thump Jack, but knowing that Jack would always best him, he stayed quiet, the others raised their eyes, in silent agreement. 

Maj. Smythers unlocked the door; the room was, huge, similar layout to the gate room at the SGC, but this room also had a DHD. 

'Jeez! WHAT is that smell.' Asked Daniel has they stepped into the room. 

'We don't know.' Said Smythers, 'It appeared after Colin..'Maj. Summers' disappeared. 

Sam wrinkled her nose, 'it smells sweet, and at the same time acrid.' 

Janet agreed, it's like someone has tipped a whole load of chemicals from the infirmary lab, some smells I can recognise others, ' She shook her head. 

'Is there anyway we can get more light in here.' Jack asked. 

Maj. Smythers flicked the other light switches; it made the room brighter, but not any cosier. 

'It's cold.' Janet commented. 

'Well, it is underground, and hasn't been used for a while,' Jack answered. 

'The temperature is kept at a 59/60 degrees at all times.' The major was walking over to the barometer. 

'It is much colder than that.' Said Teal'c, 

'You feel it too, ' asked Daniel 

'Indeed I do.' 

'That's what it says here.' Smythers indicated the barometer. 

'It can't be, it's much colder than that.' Daniel said. 

'I agree with Daniel Jackson.' 

Sam had already started to take readings from the gate and the DHD. 

'Er Sir, I'm getting a temperature reading of 44 degrees, and there's something else.' 

'Go on,' Jacked urged her. 

'It's the gate.' 

'What about the gate' 

'The temperature on the gate is well above that, it's 70 degrees, and sir it's pulsating.' 

'Oh pulsating.' Jack looked at Sam; she knew the look well enough. 

'It's like the gate is breathing, Sir I think it's alive.' 

* * * * * 

Chapter Five 

  

The rest of them turned to look at Sam. 

'Breath, but, but, that's not possible the gate isn't alive, I mean it's not a living thing, made out of living tissue.' 

Daniel walked towards the gate. 

'DANIEL.' Jack shouted at him. 

'OWOW' Daniel was thrown across the room. 

'Daniel.' Janet was at his side in an instant. 

'I'm ok, a little bruised but ok.' 

'Daniel when I tell you NOT to touch something, don't touch it, ok.' Jack told him 

'But you never said not to touch it.' 

'I shouted at you.' 

'Yea, but you always shout at me, oh and I'm ok thanks for asking.' Said Daniel frowning at Jack. 

'The gate appears to be making a noise O'Neill.' Said Teal'c 

'When I touched the gate it was like, I got an electric shock, also the gate was warm, very warm.' Added Daniel. 

Dr Levison came over and looked at Daniel, 'your hand appears to be burned.' 

Janet took hold of Daniel's right hand, 'Don't you feel any pain,' she asked 

'No, I never noticed that, and like I said I feel fine.' 

'Col' Janet turned towards Jack. 

'Yea, I agree, lets get Daniel to the infirmary.' Jack was ahead of Janet. 

Both doctors helped Daniel to his feet. 

'Hey Smythers, why d'ya lock the door.' Jack was annoyed. 

'I didn't' 

'Well it's.' Jack was about to say locked, when he found he could open the door, 'Ok, now that was weird, it was definitely locked.' 

The others just looked at him. 

'I am not comfortable with this place O'Neill.' 

'Me neither, lets go.' 

* * * * * 

In the infirmary Janet was examining Daniel's hand. 'It's incredible.' 

'What is.' Jack was sitting nearby. 

'Daniel's hand has all the markings of a 2nd degree burn, but there is no tissue damage at all.' 

'And I don't feel any pain, I can move my fingers look.' Daniel waved his hand and fingers in front of his face. 'Can I go now' he asked. 

'Yes, but if you feel ill, or in pain you get back to me at once, ok.' 

'Yes doctor.' Grinned Daniel. 

Jack and Daniel, met the Brigadier on the way out of the infirmary. 

'How are you feeling Dr Jackson.' 

'Fine Sir, no permanent damage.' 

'Actually Sir,' Jack interrupted, 'there is NO damage.' 

'But Dr Levison said you had severe burns.' 

'I know, but look,' Daniel showed him his hand, 'I'm fine' 

'There is no tissue damage Sir.' Janet told the Brigadier. 

'Good in that case, I have arranged for you all to have dinner with me this evening, dress is informal, I thought you might like a chance to get out those military clothes.' 

'Thank you Sir, be happy to.' Jack smiled. 

'Good, good, I'll send my attach‚ to pick you up at 20.30 hours, for cocktails, dinner is at 21.00 hours prompt.' With that the Brigadier turned and walked off. 

* * * * * 

'So, what's with you and the brigadier?' Sam held up two dresses, 'The blue one, or the cream.' 

'Blue' said Janet, 'and I have no idea what you mean. Wasn't it strange about Daniel.' 

'Yes, it was, and don't you dare try and change the subject.' 

Janet sighed, she knew from experience that she was not going to get out of this conversation. 

'Paul, is nice and polite, and we get on very well.' 

'Paul!' Sam sat down on the sofa to make herself comfy, she looked at her watch, they had time, and Janet resigned herself to tell her friend more about her friendship with the Brigadier. 

* * * * * 

Teal'c was finishing meditation, Jack was watching an old movie he found in the pile of video's, Daniel was in the bathroom. 

He was nearly ready, all he had to do was dry his hair, he picked up the drier, and looked at his hand, it was still marked, but still he could feel no pain. 

He looked into the mirror, what he saw was not his own reflection, but a sun kissed desert, he turned round. 'Ok, now that was weird' he thought, 'And stupid, I know this is the bathroom and not a desert.' He turned back to the mirror; he was now staring at his own reflection this time. 

Daniel dried his hair, expecting every time he looked in the mirror to find the room had changed. 

As he turned the drier off, he heard a knocking at the bathroom door. 'Yea, ok I've finished be there in a second.' 

The knocking got louder, 'I said.'Daniel turned towards the bathroom door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the door was being pounded so hard the metal was beginning to buckle, the door handle was twisting violently, he shouted for Jack and Teal'c. 

Teal'c had finished his meditation and sat with Jack to watch the movie, they had no idea of what was happening in the bathroom. 

'JACK.' Daniel screamed, the door was pounding louder and louder, the metal was beginning to split, and the door handle was twisting even more violently than before. 

The pounding stopped abruptly, Daniel heard Jack's voice 'Daniel, we've got about 5 mins, were only going for dinner not..'Jack stopped as Daniel opened the door. He was pale and his face and hair was wet. 

'Jeez Daniel, you ok, you look terrible.' 

Daniel didn't know whether to hug him or hit him, he was just relieved that Jack and Teal'c were there. 

'You didn't hear me calling you.' Daniel asked them both. 

'No, neither of us did. Daniel you ok,' Jack asked him again. 

'I'm not sure to tell you the truth.' 

'Maybe it would be wiser if you stayed here.' Teal'c suggested. 

'No.' Daniel almost shouted at him, 'No, I'll be much better if I go, I guess I'm just hungry that's all.' 

* * * * * 

Devils Hole Army Base 

02.06.a.m 

  

Daniel was restless; he tried to put the incident in the bathroom out of his mind. 

The evening spent at the Brigadiers house had gone without further events. Daniel pushed it to the back of his mind, putting it down to jet lag, fatigue and anything else he could think of. The memories of his days spent in a little white room were all too clear still. 

He didn't believe in ghosts, did he, if he didn't then what did he see, a vision, he'd heard how people had seen and heard things, he'd read somewhere once that everybody has in them the ability to be psychic. But, he kept telling himself, not him, he was a scientist. So if it wasn't a vision, what was it, some reprocessed memory, it had been the desert right, some memories of his time on Abydos, YES! That had to be it. 

When they all came back from dinner, Daniel had drifted off to sleep easily, but the last two hours he had been very restless. He finally sat up and turned his bedside lamp on. 

'Can't sleep either huh.' 

The sound of Jack's voice made him jump. 

'Er..Yes, no, I.. Jetlag I guess, or something.' 

'Maybe it's the something.' Jack suggested 

Daniel looked over at Jack, but without his glasses he couldn't tell what expression his friend had on his face, he put his glasses on. 

'Wanna tell me what's on your mind.' 

'No' 

Jack knew Daniel better than that; all he had to do was wait. 

'Well maybe, in the bathroom before we went to dinner, I saw something' 

'You saw something' 

'Look I don't know if I did, it looked real, it sounded real but.' 

Daniel could tell by the look on Jack's face he had no idea what he was talking about, and Daniel knew he wasn't making much sense. 

'Maybe I'll wait till the morning and tell the others at the same time.' 

Daniel was stalling and Jack knew it. 

'I am awake now, Daniel Jackson' came Teal'c's voice. 

'You couldn't sleep either eh Teal'c' 

'I have no need for long periods of sleep O'Neill.' 

'Damn, I keep forgetting that.' 

'Please carry on with your explanation Daniel Jackson.' 

Daniel looked at the both of them, hell what had he to loose; these were his friends, they'll understand, ok maybe one. 

'When I looked into the bathroom mirror, I didn't see my reflection.' 

'Whoa Danny, are we having an Angel moment here.' 

Daniel ignored Jack and carried on. 'Desert, I saw desert, and I thought that you knocked at the door, then I called out to you, but you never answered, and the knocking got louder and louder, Jack it was nothing like I have seen or even heard of before, I was scared, I was shouting for you, but you never answered me.' Daniel couldn't hide the emotion in his voice 

'Why didn't you tell us this before.' Asked Jack 

'Because I knew you wouldn't believe me.' 

'Hey Dannyboy come on, were your friends.' 

'So you do believe me.' 

'Well, no, yes, ok not exactly, but that doesn't mean that you didn't experience this, but Teal'c and I didn't hear anything.' 

'Jack I was shouting almost screaming for you, you must have heard something, maybe the TV was on too loud.' 

Daniel looked at Jack, pleading with him to say that he had heard him, Jack shook his head, Daniel looked at Teal'c. 

'I am sorry Daniel I heard nothing also.' 

* * * * * 

Sam came back from the bathroom and snuggled back under the covers, it had suddenly become very cold in their room, she silently wished they'd turn the heating up. 

She heard Janet stirring, 'You awake' 

'I'm cold' came the reply back; 

'Me to, could do with an extra blanket.' 

Moments later Sam felt another blanket being pulled over her. 'Thanks' 

'Go to sleep.' 

The door opened, Sam immediately sat up and reached for her handgun. 

'Damn, sorry Sam didn't mean to wake you.' 

Sam turned on the bedside light. 

Janet was walking in carrying a tray of sandwiches and hot chocolate. Sam looked over at Janet's bed, then at Janet, then at her own bed, there were extra covers on both beds. 

'Sam' Janet saw the look on her friend's face. 

'Did you just put extra blankets on my bed' Sam asked her. 

'No, how could I, I was downstairs getting food.' 

Janet placed the tray on the table, 'and you didn't either.' 

'No, you said, or someone I thought was you said they were cold, Janet it was freezing in here.' 

'It wasn't me' 

'Ok, then if it wasn't you, who was it.' 

* * * * * 

'So I'm not going crazy' it was more of a statement than an actual question. 

'No Daniel your not, and no one thought you were.' Sam told him 

'You didn't believe me.' Daniel looked accusingly at Jack 

'It's not that I didn't believe you Daniel, it's just--------ok, I sort of didn't believe you' 

'But Jack.' 

DANIEL, I believe you and Sam ok, now what ever is happening he have to find out, what and stop it, whatever IT is.' 

'We should go back to where that have placed the Stargate.' Suggested Teal'c 

'Why?' Jack asked 

'Well if you think about it Jack, al this happened after we went into the gateroom, we must have triggered of something.' Daniel told Jack, 

'Oh yea, like you touching the gate after I told you not to.' 

'You shouted actually.' 

'I think the two of you should stop bickering and listen to Teal'c.' 

They turned to look at Janet, Daniel and Jack exchanged glances, 'Bickering' 

They said together. 

'Sir Teal'c is right, ' Sam added 'if we are going to find out what Daniel saw, and what happened to me, then we have to go back and face, whatever it is.' 

'Ok, agree, BUT we go in with back up, radio contact at ALL times, I'll talk to the Brigadier.' Jack glanced at his watch, 'In the morning.' 

Daniel, Sam and Janet exchanged looks, 'ok, you two can stay here, Teal'c and I will keep watch, well Teal'c will, apparently he does not need as much sleep as us mere mortals.' 

* * * * * 

11.36.a.m Stargate Room 

The five SGC members, together with Major Smythers and four other DHAB members [1st Lieutenant Steve Morrison Sgt Oliver [Ollie] Hapten, Sgt Steve Dixon and Cpl James [Jim] Anderson made their way to the Gateroom. 

Daniel held back when they got to the door. 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, 'Daniel, you have to face it.' He looked at her, she was right, but it didn't stop him being afraid. He nodded. 

Major Smythers indicated for his Cpl to open the door. 

'There's that smell again.' Said Jack, 'What is it.' Ask Sgt Ollie Hapten. 'We don't know.' Answered his Major. 

Janet looked over at Daniel; 'you ok.' She whispered to him. 'Yes, fine' he answered far to quickly. 

The room was quiet, too quiet even with no personnel, you usually get the humming nose of other machinery, esp this far down, but there was nothing. 

'Daniel' 

'Jeez Jack.' Daniel nearly jumped 3ft in the air'Just don't touch the gate, in fact don't touch anything' 

Daniel had no intention of doing any such thing. 

'What's through that door.' Sam asked pointing to the opposite wall. 'That's where the locker rooms are, supply cupboards, washrooms, and dormitories.' Lt Morrison told her. 

'Is there another way out.'Sam asked him. 'Yes, all the rooms were built in a circular style, with an entrance to the corridor here, and through the sleeping quarters. 

'Ok, Sir' Sam started to say 

'Carter, why don't you take Teal'c, Dixon and Anderson and check it out.' Jack interrupted. He knew Carter well enough to know what she had in mind. 

Carter and the others headed off to the Washroom, Sleeping quarters and cloakrooms that all led off from the main corridor. 

'Sgt, you and Anderson take the washrooms and cloakrooms, Teal'c and I will check out the sleeping quarters.' 

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other, 'Ok Teal'c which one shall we go for, the door on the left, or the door on the right.' 

'Maybe we should toss for it Major Carter.' Sam eyed Teal'c and smiled, 'I think you've been hanging round Col O'Neill to long Teal'c, the left I think.' 

'I agree.' Said Teal'c. 

Teal'c staff weapon poised was ready in position when Sam opened the door, they both made a quick sweep of the room. 

It seemed large and was dimly lit. She hit the lights, although the room was large there were only 6 beds, with a sitting area at the far end and a smaller area for cooking. 

'Wow.' Sam said 'what was this place built for.' 

'Nuclear attack.' 

Sam and Teal'c spun round at the sound of the voice weapons pointing'. 

'Oi, it's me.' Said Sgt Dixon 'Sorry to scare ya, I thought you heard me.' 

Sam never realised how broad his cockney accent was until then.. 

'No' said Sam, 'you finished searching already.' 

'Yes, well no.' 

'Please explain.' Asked Teal'c, 

'Well, we checked the washrooms and cloakrooms, there's nothing there, but we've got a locked door, could be another room, could be a cupboard.' 

'So, break in.' Said Sam 

'We were, but well it's that smell, I mean not the same smell, but nasty all the same.' 

'Show me.' 

Anderson was sitting in one of the cloakrooms, stood up immediately when the others walked in. 

'Relax Cpl, where.'Sam got no further. 'I believe it is in that direction Major Carter,' Said Teal'c 

'Ya think.' 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Sam, Sam immediately realised what she had said. 

'Now whose been hanging around him too long' She thought. 

Teal'c fired his staff weapon at the locked door, it opened easily. 

'Bloody 'ell, it's worse.' Sgt Dixon held his hand over his mouth and nose. 

'Carter, Carter, come in' Jacks voice boomed over the radio. 

'We're fine Sir, Teal'c had to use his staff weapon to open a door.' 

'Door, to what.' 

'Garbage cans Sir, very full and smelly garbage cans.' 

'It would appear this is the reason for the smell, although this is unlike the one in the gateroom.' Teal'c observed. 

'We'll check out the other rooms, you two go back and tell Col O'Neill what we've got here.' Sam told Dixon and Anderson. 

Sam and Teal'c walked back to the other dormitories, the remaining 3 rooms were exactly like the first one they had looked in, all with two exit doors. 

They went back to the gate room. 

'Ok people, nothing here, but we do have to get this gate away from here.' 

'What!' Daniel turned to Jack 'You never said anything about moving the gate.' 

'I didn't.' 

'No you didn't.' 

'Ya sure.' 

'Yes' 

'Actually Sir, you never mentioned it.' Added Sam 

'How exactly do you propose to move the gate O'Neill.' Asked Teal'c 

'Yes,' said Janet, 'especially as we have had one casualty already, when the gate was touched.' 

'Then we destroy it.' 

'DESTROY IT.' They all said in unison. 

'Yes.' 

'More orders we didn't know about Jack.' Daniel challenged him. 

'I was going to tell you, but later.' Jack tried to sound convincing. 'Look I was supposed to tell you when we had thoroughly investigated it.' 

'Jack, we can't destroy it, all those people that disappeared, we have to get them back, or..Or at least find out what happened to them.' Daniel told him. 

'Daniel, we don't know where those people are, or even if they are still alive, which is highly unlikely.' Answered Jack. 

'I very much doubt that my grandfather will still be alive, he'd be well over 100 now.' Said Sgt Dixon. 

'So you're just going to destroy it.' Daniel looked accusingly at Jack. 

'Yes those are my orders Daniel.' 

'Fine go ahead, destroy it, don't worry about the people that are trapped there.' 

'Trapped where Daniel, we don't know where, they may not even be alive and if they are.' Jack shook his head. Of all the times for Daniel to get moral on him. 

'Carter, C4.' 

'Sir.' 

Carter headed towards the door, tried to open it, it was stuck. 

'Problem Carter,' 

'The door, its stuck Sir.' 

'Oh for crying out loud.' Jack went over to the door, and opened it with ease. 

'Stuck huh.' 

I---it was Sir.' 

Carter walked towards the elevator, she knew the door had been stuck, she wasn't seeing things. 

She swiped her security card, nothing. 'Shit, now what.' She mumbled to herself. She tried again, still nothing 'Ok, Carter, one more try, third time lucky.' The card stuck, Sam tried to pull it free, it was hot, and started to disintegrate. 

'Ok, this is not happening. I am going to close my eyes when I open them, everything will be fine.' 

Sam counted to 10, then she opened her eyes, and she couldn't believe what she saw there. 

'AAAHHHHHHHHGHGHGGHGG.' She screamed and fell back. 

* * * * * 

Chapter Six 

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were the first one's on the scene. Closely followed by Janet and the rest of the unit. 

'Carter.' Jack knelt down, 'Carter, Sam.' 

Sam was staring at the elevator door, Janet already by her side, 'Sir, I need to examine her, stat.' 

'Sam, can you walk?' Janet asked her. 

Sam looked at Janet, then at Jack. 'It----it was----horrible.' Her voice was a whisper. 

'Jack,' It was Daniel. Jack turned to where Daniel was pointing. 

The others saw, the elevator was completely crushed, Sam's security card, or what was left of it, was melted into the lock. 

'Lets get her in one of the dorms,' suggested Janet. 

'I'm ok, I am, just a little shook up I guess,' 

'No' said Janet, 'you are going to let me take a look at you, then I suggest rest.' 

Janet looked at Jack, he nodded and confirmed. 

'Maj. Smythers do you know if there are any medical supplies down here.' Janet asked him 

'Yes,' he replied, ' when this place was built, it was intended as a fully functional home from home so to speak, for the politicians, doctors and scientists, so we have a hospital, I'll show you.' 

Janet helped Sam, and all three went to the hospital unit. 

'Ok people, lets get back to the gateroom, I guess at the moment were, not going anywhere.' 

'Er-----.' 

'Yes Daniel.' 

'Do we have to go back to the gateroom, I mean--do we.' He was almost pleading with Jack. 

'Where do you suggest then.' 

'Sir.' It was Anderson,' Like Maj. Smythers said, it was built as a home from home, so there are living quarters.' 

'Sounds good to me.' Said Daniel. 

Jack was secretly relieved as well; he didn't relish the thought of going back into the gateroom either. 'Ok, living quarters it is.' 

The living quarters were situated near the gateroom, they were spacious and very comfortable, armchairs, sofa's rows of books, tv.video, in fact all the comforts of home. 

'So this in where in the event of a holocaust all the politicians and scientists would hide out.' Jack said cynically. 

'It's nice.' Said Daniel 

'Well being a scientist, you'd be fine here.' 

'What's that supposed to mean.' 

'Exactly what it says.' 

'Dr Frasier is right, the two of you do bicker.' 

They both turned to look at Teal'c. The other members of the unit were looking on in embarrassed silence. Anderson finally whispered to Teal'c, 'are they always like this.' 

'Always.' 

'We are not,' Jack said 

'Well not all the time.' Added Daniel. 

'I'm gonna check on Carter.' Jack said and walked out the door, moments later he was back. 'Er, where's the hospital.' 

Sam was lying on one of the beds, with Janet sitting next to her; they were in close conversation when Jack walked in. 

They both looked at him; Janet turned back to Sam who nodded. 

'Sir, you might want to hear this.' Janet motioned for Jack to sit down. 

'I'm not going to like this am I.' 

'Col, just listen to her, go on Sam.' 

Sam took a deep breath; she knew what she was going to tell Jack was unbelievable to say the least. 

'It was horrible-----I------the.' 

'Carter, take it easy, take you time.' 

'My security card jammed in the lock, I tried to get it out and it became hot and it melted, at first I thought it was my imagination, so I did what I used to do when I was little, closed my eyes and counted to 10. When I opened them-----Col I have never seen anything like it.' Sam closed her eyes; the memory was too vivid. 

'What was it.' Jack urged her on. 

'I don't know, it glowed.' 

'Glowed.' 

'Yes Sir, glowed, and was disorientated out of focus, if you like. It looked human.' Sam could tell by the Col's face that he wasn't quite sure if he believed her. 'Sir, I know this is going to sound like something out of a horror movie, but if I hadn't seen it myself, I would not have believed it also, the whole thing, was disintegrating. Where the head was, it was just----just.' Sam shivered, she knew she had to go on, to talk about it. 

'There was hardly any flesh on it, the rest of the body was, I don't know, a mass of, to be honest I'm not sure, it was hideous, that too had hardly any flesh on it, and what clothes it was wearing, were torn and ------it was then I felt I was being pushed, I remember screaming, next thing, you were all here.' 

Jack looked at Sam then Janet, whatever Sam saw she believed it to be real. He trusted his S.I.C; she didn't suffer fools gladly and certainly didn't believe in ghosts. 

Jack took a deep breath. 'Ok, something weird is going on here, we don't know what, but one things for sure, it whatever it is, doesn't like us messing with the Stargate.' 

Jack went back to the living quarters. 'Is there another way out.' 

'Sir.' Anderson answered 

'Is there another way out.' 

'Yes sir the stairs.' 

'Ok, show me.' 

Jack and Anderson headed towards the stairs; Anderson pushed against the heavy steel doors. 'Bloody 'ell.' He reeled back. 

'Jeez.' Said Jack. 

The stairs were covered in green slime, and the whole area was swarming with flies, the smell was the same sweet, sickly smell that was in the Gateroom. 

'Shut it.' Said Jack, Anderson didn't need telling twice. 

'Ok, we can't get out that way.' 

They headed back to the rest of the group. 

'That was quick.' Daniel looked up as they entered the room, he saw Anderson face. 'You look terrible.' Anderson disappeared into the bathroom and promptly threw up. 

Daniel looked at Jack. 

'We couldn't get past the doorway, it won't let us leave.' Jack told him. 

'What won't let us leave.' Asked Daniel. 

'I don't know.' Said Jack; 'whatever it is that's keeping us here.' 

The door opened and Janet and Sam came face to face with half a dozen weapons staring them in the face. 

'Wow, Col.' Said Janet 'it's ok, it's us.' 

'Knock next time ok.' Jack looked at his watch, it read 23.15. 'Anybody got the time.' Jack couldn't believe they had been down here for 12 hours. 

'11.15.' 

'23.15.' 

'Er yea, 23.15.' 

'Ok, same as what I've got.' 

'12 hours, we've been down here for 12 hours.' Daniel could not believe it either. 

'Doesn't time fly when you're having fun.' Jack looked at the others, 'Ok, bad joke.' He rubbed his forehead; it was beginning to ache. 

'We should get some rest, we'll take turn on watch.' 

Jack turned to Teal'c. 'Teal'c and I will take the first watch. Anderson and Dixon check the corridors and the hospital DO NOT, repeat do not go near the Gateroom. The rest of you try and get some rest, sleep, Morrison you and Smythers take the next sweep of the corridor, 3 hours from now.' 

'That door there leads to the bedroom.' Daniel told Janet. 

'Then I suggest you go in there to use it.' Jack was not in the mood to argue. 

The bedroom was fairly large, and eloquently furnished, with several single beds, and two bunk beds. 

'A real family room.' Said Morrison 

'I don't care.' Said Smythers I just want to get some sleep.' He lay down on one of the bunk beds. 

Sam and Janet picked the two single beds in the far corner, Morrison the other bunk bed, Hapten one of the single beds. Daniel the bed nearest the door. 

* * * * * 

Steve Dixon and James [Jim] Morrison, had known each other all their lives, they had grown up together. The difference in ranks had no affect on their friendship. 

'It's quiet, to quiet.' Jim Anderson's voice echoed in the empty corridor. 

'And you notice how cold it is.' His friend said. 

They had checked most of the rooms, and were heading towards the hospital. Steve stopped. 'You hear that.' 

'What?' 

'Listen, it's coming from there.' Steve pointed to one of the rooms. Anderson couldn't hear anything and was going to tell his friend that he was hearing things, when he heard it. 

'Yes, now I do.' 

They looked at each other. It was faint, but they could hear someone moving about in the room, which they presumed, should be empty. 

'This is ridiculous.' Said Anderson 'There is nothing there.' 

He had his hand on the door handle, looked at Dixon, who had is rifle poised. 

'Ready.' 

'Ready.' 

Anderson opened the door, and dived in Dixon crouched low. 

The room was empty, except for a few crates and bits of broken furniture. 

The two friends looked at each other grinned and then a nervous laugh broke out from them. 

'Paranoid.' Anderson said, Dixon could only nod. 

They heard it both at the same time a crash, 'There.' Pointed Anderson, to a door the other side of the room. 

'Whose there.' Said Dixon. Anderson just looked at him. 

'You never know.' He answered. 

'Just who do you think is there.' 

Dixon shrugged 

'Worth a try though.' 

The noise got louder, followed by what appeared to the soldiers as moaning. 

'Go and Get Col O'Neill.' Dixon told Anderson. 

Anderson hesitated. 'Go on, I ain't going to open the bloody door.' 

Anderson ran to get O'Neill. 

Dixon turned back to the door, the handle was slowly turning. 

'Shit.' 

He backed away; rifle ready to shoot first and ask questions later. 

He never got the chance, the door opened. 

'ARRGHGHGHGGH. -----' The scream died on his lips. 

* * * * * 

Anderson came charging through the door, and nearly got his head blown off in the process. 

'NEVER, NEVER, do that again.' O'Neill glared at him. 

'You could have been killed. Don't they teach you anything here.' 

Anderson just looked at the Col; he didn't have time to explain. 'We've found something, well heard something.' 

'Teal'c wake Hapten and the others, tell Hapten to stay here, then come with me.' 

* * * * * 

Moments later they were heading towards the room where Sgt Dixon was keeping watch. 

Jack approached the room carefully, He signalled to Teal'c, who activated his staff weapon. Jack and Teal'c went in first closely followed by Jack, and Anderson. 'What the.' Words dies on Jack's lips. The room was a mess; the door to the adjoining room had literally been torn of its hinges, and discarded as if it were a piece of cardboard. 

'STEVE, STEVE.' Anderson shouted, 'Where is he, I left him here.' 

'O'Neill, I believe I have found Sgt Dixon.' 

Both Jack and Anderson went to where Teal'c was, they stared at the mess on the ground, it could only be described as a mess, it hardly resembled a human being much less Sgt Dixon. 

The flesh had been stripped from the body, only bloody entrails and bone; it was as if his whole body had been completely reversed, but no only that it was covered in slime, green slime. 

Anderson screamed. 

They heard running footsteps in the hallway. Daniel burst in closely followed by Smythers'. 

'Jack.' 

'I'm sorry Col, he insisted.' Said Smythers 'Bleeding 'ell, what went on here. Christ, what's that.' 

'That Smythers, is, or rather was Sgt Dixon.' Jack told the two of them 

Daniel paled. 'What-----' he swallowed. 'What happened.' He asked. 

'Don't know. Let's get out of here now people.' Jack headed towards the door. 

'You just can't leave him there.' Anderson grabbed hold of Jack. 'He was my best friend.' 

Jack looked at him, then at then others. 

'Sir,' Smythers said, 'if the place has a hospital then wouldn't/shouldn't it have a morgue.' 

'Yea, maybe, possibly near the hospital.' Jack answered. 

It didn't take them long to locate the morgue, Jack was right it was attached to the hospital quarters. They came back with body bags, and between them managed to get what was left of Dixon, to the morgue. 

'Right folks, let's get out of here. Where's Daniel?' 

'Here.' Daniel said emerging from the direction of the bathrooms. He looked awful. 'Daniel,' Jack came up to him. 

'I'll be ok.' They made eye contact. 'Honest.' Daniel knew he didn't sound convincing. 'Just tired, that's all.' 

'We all are so I suggest we head back, and at least try and rest.' Jack told them. 

Not one of them disagreed. 

* * * * * 

The door to the living quarters was locked. 

'Hapten, Morrison, open up' 

'Col O'Neill.' 

'Yea.' 

The door opened slowly, once Hapten established that it was the Col, he let them in, only to be faced with Morrison pointing a gun at Janet and Sam, who were sitting on the sofa. 

'You wanna tell me what's going on.' Jack asked. 

'He wouldn't let us leave.' Sam told the Col. 

'Col, I had orders to keep them her, and keep them here I would.' Said Morrison. 

'He said he would shoot us if we moved.' Said Sam. 

Jack, turned to Teal'c. 

'I thought it best that they stay here O'Neill.' 

Jack suppressed a smile; maybe he should try that. 

'Ok Carter, Morrison, Hapten good work men.' 

Both men smiled and looked at the others, 'Where's Steve, er Sgt Dixon.' Said Hapten. 

'Dead, he's dead. It killed him.' Anderson told him flatly. 

'Dead---.' The next question dies on Morrison's lips, he took one look at Anderson's face, that was enough to know that whatever it was that had killed Steve, had seriously affected Anderson, the base knew that these two men had grown up together. 

Janet instinctively took over. 'Col I need to get him to the hospital.' 

'No.' Jack almost shouted at her. 'I'll explain later, go with Teal'c and get everything you need, and come straight back here. Morrison go with them.' 

Janet followed Teal'c and Morrison out the door, she had a feeling it was going to be a very long night. 

'I'm going to need, blankets, pillows, I'll get all the medicines I will need, and some extra I think, and Teal'c if you----.' Janet stopped in mid sentence. 'What was that, I heard a noise coming from there.' Janet pointed to the morgue. 

'That is where we put the body of Sgt Dixon.' Explained Teal'c. 

There was a loud knocking on the door. 'You're sure he's dead.' Asked Janet. 

'Most definitely.' Teal'c told her. 

'So who is trying to open the door,' Morrison added. 

'Dr Frasier I suggest you go back and inform Col O'Neill.' Teal'c told her. 

Janet didn't need telling twice, she grabbed what she could and headed back to the others. 

Whatever was on the other side of the door, was determined to come out. 

Sgt Dixon's voice could be heard. 

'Help me, Help me.' 

It sounded like Dixon, but both Teal'c and Morrison knew the young Sgt was dead. 

'No, you're dead.' Morrison shouted at the door. 

'Lt Morrison, I believe we should leave here, and inform Col O'Neill.' 

'STEVE.' Came Dixon's voice, much clearer this time. 'Don't leave me.' 

'Teal'c Morrison, get out of here.' The two men turned at the sound of O'Neill's voice, Carter was with him. 

'Janet told us, what was happening, we thought you might need help.' said Sam. 

The door to the morgue crashed open, what was left of Sgt Dixon stood there? Sam swallowed hard, the smell was awful. 

'Help me, Help us-----'It started to walk/shuffle towards Lt Morrison. 

'Morrison get out of there.' Jack shouted to him. Morrison couldn't move. 

Both Sam and Jack fired their weapons; they had no affect on the body whatsoever. Teal'c aimed his staff weapon, he didn't want to hit Morrison, Dixon shuffled closer. 

MORRISON.' Jack shouted. 

Long entrails, which once had been his arm, extended itself towards Morrison, he fell back. Teal'c fired his staff weapon, it hit the body full in the chest, but it didn't even slow him down, it kept coming, Teal'c fired again. This time it stopped turned to Teal'c took two steps forward to him, and exploded. 

They didn't wait to see if it was gone, they shut the door and run back to the others. 

* * * * * 

Chapter Seven 

Brigadier Warrington-Harris office. 

'Still no communication.' 

'No Sir.' 

Brigadier Warrington-Harris was in his office with Col Frank Bennison. 

Col Bennison's team had tried numerous attempts to communicate with SG1 and their own team. 

'How long has it been now since we last heard from them.' Asked the Brigadier. 

'12 hours Sir.' 

The Brigadier nodded he knew his men were doing all they could to locate the two teams. 

'The engineers Col.' 

'Nothing Sir, their doing their best, but we just can't seem to break through, there is a force field that is surrounding the whole of the basement area.' 

'The phone lines.' 

'Same Sir, we can't find any conceivable evidence why they are not working.' 

'Unknown forces again.' The Brigadier said to himself, more than to his Col. 

'Sir.' 

'Nothing Bennison, just keep me informed.' 

Bennison left the Brigadier to his thoughts. 

The Brigadier had a lot more on his mind, Barry Corrigan had died, he had been found dead in his room that afternoon, no explanation, heart attack was the official cause, but the Brigadier had seen the dead man. 

Something had scared him, but how can you tell the family of a loved one that they had died of fright. 

* * * * * 

Basement Devils Hole Army Base 

01.26.a.m 

  

Neither Jack not Daniel could sleep, even watching old movies didn't help. 

'Daniel.' 

'Jack.' 

'Do we really bicker.' 

'Urmm---Well according to Dr Frasier and Teal'c we do.' 

'But---bicker, I mean where'd she get that expression.' 

'Maybe the Brigadier.' Daniel hid a smile. 

'You don't think---Nah.' 

Daniel raised his eyebrows, 'er think what Jack.' 

'Oh---so how's the hand.' 

'He said, quickly changing the subject.' 

'What.' 

'What.' 

'The hand, looks bad to me, and aren't you supposed to keep the bandages on.' 

'Yea, I know but it is itchy.' 

Both looked at Daniel's hand, it was completely red, and covered in small dark red blotches, it had moved past his wrist now. 

'Has Dr Frasier seen this.' 

'No, not yet, I knew she's be mad at, me for taking the bandages off, but it's burning Jack.' 

'Daniel, why the hell didn't you say something sooner.' 

'Well, we had more important things to deal with.' 

There were times that Jack could cheerfully have shot his friend, and well right now was one of them. 

'I'm going to get Dr Frasier now.' 

'No, Jack.' 

'Daniel.' 

'I'll show her in the morning, let her sleep ok.' 

Jack looked at him. 

'Just help me put a dressing on it, some of that gel stuff, that seems to help.' 

Daniel pointed to the box of supplies that Dr Frasier managed to bring back from the hospital. 

'This.' Jack said picking up a tube of antiseptic soothing gel. 

'Yea, that the one.' 

'Maybe you should try to sleep.' 

'No I'll be ok.' Daniel made eye contact with Jack. 'Maybe later, let me finish watching the movie.' 

Daniel lay down on the couch. 

'Coffee, then.' Jack asked him. 

'Hmmm sounds good to me.' 

Jack walked over to the coffee pot, 'Yea, I love theses old Boris movies as well.' 

He turned to Daniel. 

'I'm not asleep Jack, so just let me watch the movie, ok.' 

'Ok.' 

Thirty minutes later with Boris Karloff trailing mummy bandages all over the screen, Daniel was sound asleep. Jack smiled, 'good job that man loves his coffee.' He thought wondering how mad Danny boy would be when he found out that Jack had put a mild sedative in the last cup he gave him. 

Jack checked the sleeping quarters, everyone was quiet, Teal'c came over to him. 

'Daniel Jackson.' 

'Asleep finally, had to knock him out though.' 

Teal'c stared at Jack. 'Knock him out O'Neill.' 

'Yea, not knock him out, put him out, sedative Teal'c.' 

'I see.' 

Teal'c stay here with Daniel, I'll do a quick rec. in the corridors, then we'll wake Smythers and Morrison. 

With one last check around the room, Teal'c and Jack went their separate ways. 

Jack avoided the morgue and the hospital; he didn't want to know if Dixon was alive or dead. 

'O'Neill.' It was Teal'c, he met him on the way back to the living quarters. 

'Lt Anderson is missing.' Teal'c informed him. 

'Missing, you wanna tell me how.' 

'The other door.' Morrison had come up behind Teal'c. 'I set my watch alarm so I would be ready to take over, Anderson was already awake and leaving by the dormitory door, I tried to stop him, we all tried to stop him, even fired warning shots, but, well we didn't want to shoot an unarmed man.' 

Jack nodded, 'Ok, any idea where he may have gone.' 

'Col, he was heading towards the science labs.' Hapten told him. 

'Science labs, this place has science labs.' Jack knew he shouldn't be surprised 

'It would appear so O'Neill.' 

'Just don't tell Carter.' He said, and as an after thought, 'or Daniel.' 

Hapten was trying to open the science lab door. 

'Stuck Sir.' 

'Again.' Jack commented. 

Teal'c blasted the door open with his staff weapon. 'It does not appear to be stuck now.' 

The other 3 looked at each other. 'No, it's not stuck now.' Said Hapten. 

The four of them went into the lab, Teal'c first staff weapon poised, Jack and the other two-team members low. 

Nothing the room was empty. 

'I thought you said he was in here.' Asked Jack. 

'This is where he came in Sir.' Hapten told him. 

A movement caught Morrison's eye. 'There.' He pointed to the far side of the lab, it was Anderson. 

'Jim.' Said Hapten; 'hey it's us.' 

'They killed Steve, and now they want me.' He said, 'You have to keep away from me, they will want you as well.' 

'They won't get you, we won't let them.' Morrison told him. 

Jack motioned to Teal'c to go behind Anderson, Teal'c started to move, the lights flickered, a great rush of wind filled the lab, chairs were thrown over, weapons wrenched from the soldiers hands, the whole place was filled with a wailing, as if a million voices were crying out all at once. 

The lights finally died. The wind became more fierce a cold biting wind. 

It stopped as suddenly as it had started. 

'What was that all about.' Asked Jack. 

'It would appear that it did not want me to communicate with Lt Anderson O'Neill.' 

'No kidding.' 

'Where is he?' Morrison asked 

'Ok, keep in two's we do a search.' 

Jack and Teal'c headed off. 'So Teal'c just how big d'ya think this place is?' 

* * * * * 

Thirty min's later they were back outside the living quarters. Jack turned to Morrison and Hapten; they both shook their heads. 

They were not prepared for the sight that greeted them when they stepped back into the room. 

Sam and Smythers were trying to hold Daniel down, while Janet was trying to administer a sedative. 

'Col, Teal'c.' shouted Sam 

'NO, YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO.' Daniel was shouting, Jack and Teal'c held him down as well as Sam and Smythers. Jack could believe how strong he was. 

'Daniel, you been working out.' He said to him as he finally pinned his arms down. 

'LET ME GO, LEAVE ME.' 

Janet managed to inject the sedative, and counted down from 5, Daniel slumped into unconsciousness, at the last count. 

'You wanna tell me what happened here.' Jack asked. 

'While you were out looking for Anderson, I checked on Daniel.' Volunteered Janet 'He was very hot, his temperature had rocketed and he was delirious.' 

'Sir he wanted to go back to the Stargate.' Smythers told Jack. 

Jack looked at his friend, 'how long will he be unconscious.' He asked Janet. 

'I gave him enough that he should at least sleep for 6 hours, but I'll stay with him all the time.' 

'You checked his hand.' Jack asked her. 

'Yes, I've never seen anything like it before, the gel and some ice packs seem to help, but we really need to get him out of here.' 

'We all need to get out of here doc.' Answered Jack. 

'Right we stay in sight of each other, Morrison, Teal'c, Hapten bring the beds in here, this rooms big enough.' 

'Sir.' It was Hapten.' What about Jim.' 

Jack looked at his team, they were expecting him to have answers, and he couldn't give them any. One dead, one missing and Daniel, with who knows what. 

'He can't get out, so we look in the morning.' Jack looked at his watch, 05.46, 'Oh it is morning.' 

'Sir may I suggest that you and the others get some sleep, Smythers and I can take watch.' Sam caught his eye, he looked at Janet then Teal'c. 'I concur O'Neill, I will place myself in a deep state of Kel'no'rem, when in a few hours I will be refreshed and will continue the search for Lt Anderson.' 

His team knew him better than himself, which was at times worrying. 

'Good idea Carter, yes Teal'c good, I was going to suggest that myself.' He looked at Hapten and Morrison, 'we are all tired, I suggest we do as Major Carter advises, and get some rest, we will look again in 3---4 hours.' Hapten and Morrison nodded; they knew best to search again with fresh minds and eyes, than make a mistake, which could cost another life at least. 

Morrison, Hapten and Teal'c bought the rest of the beds in, 'we all stay in this room ok.' 

Jack threw himself down on one of the beds, he was asleep before he heard any of the replies.' 

* * * * * 

Daniel was restless, the dreams were too vivid, the faces too real. He had to get away from them; he didn't want to become one of them. 

The desert sun was hot, burning into his back, he turned, the gate opened pulled him in. Darkness, no not complete darkness, he could make out shapes, they looked human, maybe they had once been human, long tentacles that were arms reached towards him. He moved, no he ran, ran as fast as he could away from them, he could see the gate in the distance, but he was no nearer to it, no matter how fast he ran. Voices, shapes all around him, he had to get away, they couldn't take him, he didn't belong there. 

A bony half flesh covered hand grabbed him, Daniel screamed, no one heard him, he could see Jack, Sam, Teal'c even Janet in the distance. He looked at the hand again, he heard a voice, clearly, 'You must destroy it, you know you have to, free us, DESTROY IT.' Daniel broke free, his heart pounding his sides hurting he felt himself slowing down, he had to keep going, black clouds descended, voices screaming at him. He thought he heard his name being called, the gate was there, and open all he had to do was step through it. It was getting darker, the blackness, the cloud, he turned, no not a cloud, something more, more terrifying, he saw the shape, the tortured and grotesque face, he had to get through the gate, someone was calling his name, the voice was familiar, 'Danny, Danny.' It was a safe voice, a white light, he had made it through the gate, a cool hand on his face, he was back in his own bed, safe, the nightmare was gone, it was just a dream, just a dream. 

'Mom.' 

'Shhh, it's ok, I'm here.' 

'Scared,' 

'I know, it's over now, go back to sleep.' 

'Is he ok.' Sam asked Janet. 

'Yes, his fever's broke. He was having a bad dream.' 

'He thought you were his mom.' 

Janet smiled, 'I know, and I am so never going to let him forget that.' 

* * * * * 

0.9.26.a.m. 

  

Jack emerged from the bathroom and sniffed the air. 

'Bacon, is that bacon.' 

'Not exactly sir.' Said Morrison. 'It's tinned.' 

'Tinned.' Queried Jack 

'In cans Sir.' Said Sam. 

'Ok, bacon in cans.' 

'Actually, it's re-con----' 

'Ahhh.' Jack held up his hand 'all I want to know is that it tastes ok.' 

Sam smiled 'Yes Sir it tastes ok.' 

Morrison placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Jack, he look at Sam she seemed to be enjoying hers, Jack took a mouthful of egg. 'Not bad, dried egg.' Morrison nodded. Sam smiled. 

Jack looked over to where Daniel was sleeping; Janet had fallen asleep in the armchair next to his bed. 

'How's he doing.' He whispered to Sam. 

'His fever broke.' She told him, he's been restless the whole time, this is the first time he's slept soundly.' 

'But he's going to be ok.' 

'Yes Sir he is.' 

Hapten came and sat next to Jack. 'Plan for today sir.' 

'You, myself and Teal'c will continue the search for Anderson.' 

'You Carter stay here, Morrison, Smythers and yourself can take a sweep of the corridor every 30 minutes, we still got radio contact with each other.' 

'Yes Sir, still no contact with the control room though.' Said Smythers. 

'That seems strange to me.' Commented Hapten; 'we can contact each other, but not everyone else.' 

'Hapten, the way things are happening down here, I don't find it the least bit strange.' Jack told him. 

* * * * * 

Jack, Teal'c and Hapten retraced their steps to the laboratory. 

'So Hapten, how come you forgot to mention this part of the facility.' 

'To be honest Sir, I forgot, I mean the place has never been used, and apart from maintaining the lights etc, and checking that the systems work, there was nothing else.' 

Jack looked at him, 'It happens, I just hate surprises, so if you can think of any more little places, be sure to tell me now.' 

'Well.' Hapten started to say. 

Jack turned, 'More rooms.' 

'Not exactly, but I do remember.' Hapten stopped, walked down a corridor that had not been searched, and stopped in front of another door. 

'You remember.' Jack queried. 

'Like I said, we only used to come down her to check lights and such, and there was this place.' Hapten opened the door, the heat was humid. 

'What the---' 

The room was large, but not overly so. There were the remains of plants and flowers; a dried out fountain stood in the middle, of the room, a spiral staircase leading to an upper landing. 

'This is/was nice.' Said Jack. 

'Indeed.' Answered Teal'c 

'Also down there,' Hapten pointed to a glassed off area. 'Organic food.' 

'Yea, a real home from home,' Jack said sarcastically. 

'Right people, we'll search this place.' 

Jack and Teal'c, started to go up the staircase, it moved. 

'Wow, that doesn't seem safe.' 

Jack stepped off the staircase. 

They heard a noise. 

'O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed upwards. 

'Anderson.' Jack called to him, 'Come down here, were not going to hurt you.' 

Anderson did not seem to be listening; he was loosening the already loose pivots that held the stairs together. 

'Jim, hey come on mate, we've been looking for you. We were worried.' Hapten called to him. 

Anderson looked down at them. 'You shouldn't have followed me here, they don't like it you know.' 

'Jim, please come on.' 

The stairs rocked even more, Anderson was at the top of the landing, and the poles that were holding the stairs to the roof were breaking free. 

'Jim, get away from there now.' Hapten called to him. 

'Anderson.' Jack called. 'LOOK OUT.' 

The whole structure collapsed, Teal'c, Jack and Hapten dived for cover. 

'Everyone ok,' Jack asked when the dust had cleared. 

'I am fine O'Neill.' 

'Hapten.' Jack stood up. 

'I'm ok Sir----Oh god--Jim.' 

The three of them saw that Anderson had fallen with the stairway, he had been impaled on one of the steel girders. 

'Get Morrison and Smythers, and help take him down.' Jack said to Teal'c. 

'Sir.' 

'Don't worry Hapten, I'm not going to leave him here.' 

'No, not that Sir, look.' Hapten walked over to the wall; it was covered in the same green slime, which covered the stairwell. 

'Hapten, get away from it.' 

As Hapten turned back to Col O'Neill, he spotted the writing on the other wall. 

'I think you may want to see this Sir,' 

Jack went over to him. 

They both looked at the words. DESTROY IT DESTROY IT. 

'Ok, destroy what.' 

'The gate.' Said Hapten 

'Yea well we tried that and look what happened, two people dead, Daniel injured and who know what else will happen.' 

'JESUS.' It was Morrison. 

'Lets get him down, and take him to the morgue.' Jack told them. 

'The morgue.' Smythers sounded unconvincing. 

'Yea, the morgue. Problem Major.' 

'Well Sir, it's just the last person we placed in the morgue, er came back.' 

'Ok, point taken, but Teal'c killed him---again. And I'd prefer to have all the bodies, dead or alive in one place.' 

They found some plastic sheets in the corner of the arbortorium, covered Anderson and all four took him to the morgue. 

Teal'c opened the door to the hospital very slowly, what remained of Dixon was still there. Morrison and Jack placed Anderson on the floor and left. 

Sam opened the door to them; Janet had a gun pointed ready to use if need be. 

Both were relieved to see them all come back safe. 

'How's he doing.' Jack walked over to Daniel. 

'Better.' Janet told him, 'he's finally sleeping soundly, I gave him another 1mg as well, just to be sure.' 

Jack looked at his friend, 'So he's gonna be ok.' 

'He's gonna be fine.' Janet reassured him. 

* * * * * 

'I'm hungry.' 

'He's back, hey Danny boy.' 

'Jack.' 

Daniel tried to sit up, but fell back against the pillows. 

'Slowly.' Janet told him, she checked his temperature and pulse. 

'Yes he's back.' She told the others. 'I think some soup should be ok.' 

Morrison went to heat some up. 

'You had us worried there for a while Daniel.' Said Janet. 

Daniel smiled. 

'I had this dream, well more like a nightmare really, it seemed so real.' 

Daniel shook his head trying to get rid of the images. 

Morrison handed him the soup. Daniel ate greedily, he was very hungry. 

'I heard voices.' 

'Voices,' repeated Jack 

'Well it sounded like voices. Millions of voices, shapes dark grotesque shapes, only one sentence I could make out, destroy it, you have to destroy it.' 

Hapten turned to Jack, 'I know.' Jack said. 

'Know what.' Daniel asked Jack. 

'Anderson's dead,' 

Daniel stopped spoon halfway to his mouth. 

'Dead how.' 

'Tell, you that later. The room where he died there was writing on the wall, it said the same thing, destroy it.' 

'Destroy it.' Repeated Daniel. 'Do they mean the gate.' 

'They.' Jack said 'tried to stop us destroying the gate, remember that's how we're stuck down here.' 

'Sir, I've been wondering about that.' 

Jack looked at Sam. 'Wondering how we are stuck down here.' 

'No sir, the us part.' 

'Ok, let's hear it.' 

There seem to be two conflicting forces at work here.' 

'Two.' 

'Of course.' Daniel agreed with her. 

Jack looked at both of them. 

'Think about it Jack, it's like good verses evil if you like. The evil side wants us with them, and the good side: i.e.: the lost souls, if you like, wants us to destroy the gate so it can't happen to anyone else.' 

'Ok, say it's right, why now, why not years ago, why not when we first got here?' 

'Because maybe we are the first people to actually do something, to challenge it.' 

'Sir Daniel could be right.' Added Carter. 'The other times the gate was buried, or locked away, because nobody really knew enough, if anything about it. We're the first people if you like, that do.' 

'It's like we awakened them.' Daniel looked at Sam she nodded. 

'Yes and by doing that, they are getting stronger.' 

'Oh they're doing that all right, two people dead already.' Jack reminded them. 

'That wasn't them Jack, that was the evil side.' 

'Evil side.' 

Daniel knew it sounded bizarre, he let Jack think about it. 

'Can I have some more soup please.' 

* * * * * 

Four bowls of soup later Daniel felt much better, even his hand had stopped hurting. 

Dr Frasier examined his hand. The swelling had gone down, the redness was still there, but not so fierce, no explanation for it at all. 

'I still want you to keep this dressing on it, ok.' 

'Ok, Doc.' Daniel grinned. 

'So if we have to destroy the gate, how do we go about it.' Jack asked. They all looked at Sam then Daniel. 

'I don't know.' 

'Er, no idea.' 

'We will have to go back to the gate room O'Neill.' 

'Yea, I figured that one Teal'c thanks.' 

'You are welcome O'Neill.' 

'No time like the present' Jack stood up 'Let's go people.' 

* * * * * 

Chapter Eight 

  

They stopped outside the gate room. Nobody wanted to be the first inside. Jack signalled for them to get in position, he slowly opened the door. 'Now.' He commanded. 

They all went in, nothing the gate room was exactly how they left it. The Gate itself however was a different matter. 

'What the---' Hapten started. 

He gate was covered in moss, or what appeared to be moss. The DHD was no better; the same moss covered that and what appeared to be vines hanging from the dais. The same sweet sickly smell was there, only this time mingled with a damp musty one as well. 

'Things have not improved O'Neill.' 

'Ya think.' 

The door slammed shut behind them, wind and rain appeared voices, noises. They retreated back from the gate all but Daniel; he just stood there. 

The sounds were clearer now; staff weapons being blasted scared voices, screaming, people running. He could see the people, they were scared, a hot desert, Anubis, Kek, Serpent guards, Horus guards, Thoth guards. Thick choking sands, rifle fire, planes, the sounds of bombs dropping, the screams of the people dying. 

'DANIEL.' Yelled Jack. 'MOVE.' 

The wind and rain stopped, the room became quiet, and Daniel collapsed on the floor. 

Janet and Jack were the first ones to him. 

'Daniel.' Janet felt his pulse 'He's alive.' 

Jack shook him gently 'Danny, come on buddy.' 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. 'I'm ok, head hurts, but I'm ok.' 

He slowly sat up 'I saw it Jack, I saw them, I saw them all, Anubis, Kek, people dying, Serpent, Horus and Thoth guards. I heard bombs exploding, Jack we've got it wrong so wrong.' 

'How, have we got it wrong, and got what wrong.' 

'It's not the gate we have to destroy, it's the symbol, the extra glyph.' 

'How do you propose we do that Daniel Jackson?' 

'I have no idea.' 

'This place gives me the creeps.' Said Morrison. 

Maj. Smythers tried the door, it was stuck, Hapten went to the other exit door, as soon as he touched the handle he was thrown across the room. 

'They so much do not want us to leave,' 

'He's going to be ok Sir,' said Janet after checking Hapten over. 

'Ok,' Jack said ' two things, we have to destroy the glyph, but not the gate, and how can we destroy the glyph when we can even touch the gate.' 

'The DHD,' suggested Daniel. 

'And that would.' 

'I don't know, you come up with a better plan.' Daniel walked away, his head hurt too much. He slumped to the floor. 

'Here' said Janet handing him two painkillers. 

'Thanks,' 

Jack sat next to him 'You gonna be ok.' 

'Yea,' Daniel looked at him, 'yea, I am.' 

'Daniel, have you any idea why it is only you who is getting these 'visions'.' 

'No, well maybe it's because I touched the gate, but Jack, Sam has seen tings, you all have the writing on the wall, the dust the wind, so it's not just me.' 

'I know, but my point being is, that you have seen most, it whatever it is, seems to communicate with you.' 

'I know, and I just can't explain it Jack.' 

'Sir.' 

'Carter.' 

'It has to be the fact that Daniel touched the gate, and well your not going to like what I am about to suggest.' 

'Try me.' 

'What if Daniel touched it again.' 

'NO' 

Daniel, Jack and Janet responded in unison. Hapten, Morrison and Smythers couldn't believe what she had just suggested. 

'Carter, Daniel was nearly killed, he became ill, and you want him to touch it again.' 

'Maybe the same thing wont happen to him again.' She knew she didn't sound convincing. 

'Sam, even if I was to, which I am not going to, why would I, touch it again.' 

'To communicate with it, it obviously trusts you.' 

Sam knew it was a long shot, and a pretty lame one at that. 

Daniel shook his head. 'I don't want to go through that again.' He remembered the nightmares. 

'That's ok, it was a wild card anyway.' 

They both grinned at each other. 

* * * * * 

  

It was quiet, too quiet. The calm before the storm. 

Then it came, slowly at first, a faint breeze, bolts being loosened, the green slime appearing on the ceiling. Morrison was the first to notice it. 

'Col O'Neill.' 

Jack looked at him. 

'It's started.' 

'What has.' 

'Communication.' He said and pointed to the ceiling. 

'Oh boy, ok people, we stick together, Daniel, you understand that.' 

Daniel nodded. 

The lights flickered, the breeze turned into a wind, the steel doors were being pounded, louder and louder. The gate began to shimmer. Although the room was huge, there was nowhere to take cover. A few empty crates, tables and chairs. 

'Sir' 

'We've been in worse situations than this Carter.' 

'You have.' Said Smythers. 

'Yes' said Jack 

'No' said the other members of SG1. 

The wind became fiercer; from the gate came a strange black cloud. 

'Jeez' said Daniel. 

Jack looked at him. 'That's what I saw in my nightmares.' Daniel had to shout to be heard. 

Both doors were buckling inwards, something wanted to come in. 

One of the doors gave way. 

The black shape turned into a human shape, if you could call it that. It had half its flesh missing, long sinewy tentacles replaced arms, and it didn't walk it floated. 

'Sir the door.' Shouted Hapten. 'We could make it.' 

Before Jack could answer a loud wailing and screaming started up. 

'NO.' Daniel put his hands over his ears. 'I won't listen, I wont.' 

'DANIEL, DANIEL,' Sam shouted to him. 

Dust and debris were all over the place 

Another shape emerged from the gate, then another. 

Jack fired his P90, the others followed suit, nothing their firepower had no effect on it whatsoever. 

Teal'c fired his staff weapon, that had no effect either. 

'The weapons appear to be useless against them O'Neill.' 

'Yea I noticed that.' 

Jack looked at Daniel. 

'Shit, WHERE'S DANIEL.' 

'There' Smythers pointed. 

Daniel was crouched in the corner hands to his ears rocking. 

'DANIEL.' Jack's voice was lost amongst the wind. 

The other door caved in, from both entrances a blue/green light appeared it met in the middle of the room, and headed towards Daniel. 

'DANIEL.' Jack shouted to him 'MOVE' 

The light hit him with such a force it lifted him off the ground and held him in the air for a few seconds and then dropped him back on the floor. 

Janet made an attempt to reach him, she was stopped as one of the tables were lifted up, it broke in to large wooded shards and came raining down upon her. 

They came down with such a force they embedded themselves in the concrete floor with Janet trapped inside them. A complete cage. 

Daniel stood up, he faced the three human shapes, the light around him was protecting him somehow, a force field. 

He walked towards the DHD and started to dial. 

The shapes tried to attack him, they were driven back. 

The others could only watch. 

The light was getting weaker; Daniel hit the centre of the DHD. Two of the shapes were sucked into the gate. The first one, the strongest resisted. 

It came towards Daniel, the force field around him had weakened, the fleshy tentacles reached out towards him, Daniel grabbed hold of it, the light and Daniel held on to the shape. 

Other shapes approached more human this time, the wind died a little. 

'We don't have much time, we have to destroy the glyphs on the DHD.' 

Jack and the others crawled towards Daniel. 

'How.' 

'Weapons are no use Teal'c.' Daniel saw that he was going to use his staff weapon. 

'We have to break them.' 

'BREAK IT.' Jack repeated 

'Yes, we can't hold him for much longer.' 

'Him.' 

'Kek.' 

'Break them with what.' Asked Hapten 

'Them.' Daniel indicated to the newest shapes that had appeared. 

They held in their hands tool, or rather, a hammer and chisel. 

'Take them.' Daniel told the others. 

They took the tools. 

'They are ancient Egyptian, made of Quartzite, mainly used for lining burial chambers, but these ones only the priests performing the ceremony to send people to Kek had them. They were specially designed to cut through Naquada, but you have to hurry. 

'What are you going to do.' Asked Sam 

'Keep him busy.' The force field around Kek was weakening. 'Sam, just do it please, Jack.' 

Jack nodded.' 'Lets do as the man says.' 

'And Jack, whatever you hear, or see, ignore it, ok, just ignore it.' 

* * * * * 

The hammers and chisel although they broke the surface failed to make any significant impact. Daniel was getting weaker by the minute. 

'This isn't working Daniel.' Jack shouted. 

Kek smiled, with a mighty roar he broke free of the force field. Daniel was thrown across the room. 

'DANIEL' Jack shouted. Teal'c fired his staff weapon again it had little effect. 

Kek turned to the DHD, long tentacles reached out, Morrison grabbed his knife, sliced through the tentacle, Kek roared, grabbed hold of Morrison by the throat and literally squeezed the life out of him. He discarded him as if a piece of paper. 

The gate opened, more dark shapes appeared. 

They headed towards the DHD. 

'EVERYBODY GET AWAY.' 

'JACK YOU HAVE TO CARRY ON.' 

'NO DANIEL, I'M NOT RISKING ANOTHER LIFE.' 

The team moved back, the whole room seemed to shake. 

Kek gave orders to his men, more emerged from the gate. Not only Kek's forces but others, they were fighting against each other. 

Debris was flying about. The noise was horrendous; all the forces of good and evil joined together. 

'WE HAVE TO GET TO THE DHD.' 

'NO WAY DANIEL, IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN' 

'JACK' 

'NO' 

They had to destroy the glyphs of this Daniel was certain. 

The noise reached a crescendo. 

'Use the Naquada you have.' 

'What Naquada, I don't understand.' Daniel answered. 

WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!' Jack shouted. 

Teal'c went over to help Janet, but was forced back every time, Hapten tried to help he was thrown back. 

Teal'c used his staff weapon on the wooden shards, it split them in two, between them Hapten and Teal'c grabbed Janet. 

Jack saw an opportunity the doorway was clear. 

'NOW PEOPLE.' 

Sam grabbed Daniel and headed out the door, they run back to the living quarters. 

'Everyone ok, Janet.' 

'I'm ok Col, a little bruised but ok.' 

Daniel was pacing the floor. 'YES, of course, Naquada.' 

'What.' 

'Jack, Sam and Teal'c both have Naquada in their blood.' 

'And,' the realisation hit Jack. 

'NO Daniel.' 

'Jack it's the only way.' 

'No' 

'Jack.' 

'I don't want to hear it Daniel.' 

'Well you're going to have to.' 

Sam looked at the two of them. 

'Hear what.' 

Jack looked at Daniel daring him to tell her, he did. 

'I heard the voices say, we have to use the Naquada we already have.' 

'Daniel, we don't have any Naquada.' 

'Apparently we do.' 

Sam looked at both of them. 

'Major Carter, both you and I have Naquada in our blood, I from my symbiot and you from Jolinor of Malkshur.' 

'Of course, but Daniel, how could Teal'c and I destroy the glyphs.' 

'Carter don't even think about it.' 

'Sir, if it's the only way.' 

'No we have three dead already. I'm not letting another member of my team get killed, least of all not my friends.' 

The room fell silent, everyone letting the events and the words of the last couple of hours sink in. 

At last Daniel spoke. 'But we have to do something.' He said softly. 

Jack turned to Sam ' Don't suppose you happen to have a ribbon device on you.' 

Sam smiled.' No Sir, no ribbon device.' 

'Listen.' Hapten held up a hand. 

'What' said Smythers, 'I don't hear anything.' 

'Exactly.' 

'Well that doesn't sound good.' Added Jack. 

'Maybe they left.' 

The others looked at Hapten. 'Sorry thinking out loud.' 

Silence it was only a few minutes but it seemed like hours. 

The smell was faint at first, hardly noticeable, it became stronger. A faint mist appeared under the door. 

'That doesn't smell good,' Jack said 

'And that,' added Daniel doesn't look good he pointed to the mist. 

'Shit.' 

The mist grew larger but stayed near the door. 

'What the bloody 'ell does it want.' Said Hapten. 

'Why isn't it attacking.' Asked Smythers 

'Hey I'm just glad it's staying there, even though it does smell really bad.' 

'Jack, I think it wants to communicate again.' 

'Oh you mean one of the good guys.' Hapten said cynically. 

'In a manner of speaking, yes.' 

The mist formed a human shape a man, the clothes were indistinguishable but in all general appearances it was human and male. 

'What is it you want.' 

'Daniel' 

'Jack, we may be able to help each other here.' 

The shadow spoke: 

'Wa Setep Khenmet Hena Pehty Weser Djwas Bin' 

'Er----that's Ancient Egyptian, The one chosen joined together with Strength and Powerful denounce Evil' Daniel translated. 

The mist faded. 'No WAIT.' Daniel shouted. 

'So, you wanna tell me what that was all about.' 

'I'm not sure.' 

'So who is the chosen one and the powerful one.' 

'Er Jack you missed out strength.' 

'I'm guessing Strength is Teal'c.' 

Daniel could only agree. 

'So who is the chosen one then.' Asked Hapten 

'Not forgetting the powerful one.' Added Morrison. 

The door was suddenly ripped of its hinges. 

The figure appeared before them; he beckoned for them all to follow him. 

'I believe he wishes us to follow him O'Neill.' 

'Ya think.' 

'Then I guess we do what he wants.' Daniel followed the figure. 

'I hate it when he does that, why does he always have to do that.' 

They followed Daniel he was heading towards the gateroom. 

'DANIEL.' Jack shouted. 

The figure turned 'Simewha' 

'Help me.' Translated Daniel. 

'Can't he speak English.' Moaned Hapten. 

'I can, but I choose to speak in the tongue of my ancestors.' 

'Fair enough.' Hapten replied. 

'What is it you want from us.' Daniel asked. 'You said the chosen one, the powerful one, and strength. I'm---we're guessing Teal'c is strength, but Powerful and Chosen.' 

'The one who holds the memories of the Tok'ra is the powerful one, she can help you Daniel Jackson.' 

'You're the chosen one.' Jack sounded surprised 

'It appears so.' 

'Why.' 

Daniel looked at him, started to answer but thought better of it, time for that later. He turned to the figure. 

'How do you know about Sam and me, in fact all of us.' 

'We know many things, we have seen many things, you have defeated many Goa'ulds. You can help us, help all of us. Search deep Daniel, you retain the knowledge, but you must use it wisely. The three of you have the power to help, but it will not be easy, you may not return.' 

'Wow now wait a minute.' Jack started to say. 

'SILENCE, yours in not the decision to make.' 

Daniel looked at Sam and Teal'c. 

'Return from where.' Asked Sam. 

'The Darkness.' 

'You mean the underworld' said Daniel ' like Sokar's planet.' 

'No, this is nothing like you have encountered before.' 

'And if we do this the gate will be destroyed, and no one else can be killed or sent there.' Daniel asked him. 

'The gate will be destroyed of this I am certain. You must choose now, are you ready.' 

All three friends looked at each other. 

'We're ready.' Daniel told him. 

'Hey, hey wait a minute.' 

'Jack we have to do this, we'll be back, if not you can have my piano.' 

'I can't play it.' 

'Neither can I, but have fun learning.' 

'Sir my dad.' 

'I know Carter, I'll tell him.' 

'O'Neill, there is a box in the safe in General Hammond's office, if I do not return, he has my instructions to proceed.' 

'Well, none of this is going to happen, because we'll all be eating at O'Malleys in a few days.' 

The others looked at him, 'Well, ok maybe not O'Malleys.' Said Jack remembering the last visit, 'but well somewhere.' 

The figure opened the door to the gateroom. There was debris everywhere; the gate was still and silent, no sign of the moss and grass that had covered the gate and the DHD a few moments before. 

'And what do we do in the meantime.' Asked Jack 

'You will guard the gate, no dark forces shall be permitted to enter through. You will stop them.' 

'Oh and just how exactly are we going to do that, I mean P90's are not exactly useful against them.' 

'I believe Zatnikatels are.' 

With one movement of his arm the gate opened, he indicated for Daniel, Sam and Teal'c to step through, all three of them took a deep breath and disappeared into the wormhole. 

The figure turned to Jack and the others. 

'Guard it well and your friends will return.' 

Then he himself stepped through. 

'Hey, wait we don't have any Zat's.' 

The gate closed. 

'Sir, are those Zat's.' Morrison pointed at three Zat guns on the floor next to the gate. 

'Ok, how did---' 

'Hapten, don't even think about it.' Jack said. 

* * * * * 

Chapter Nine 

  

When the three friends emerged through the gate, they had to agree it was nothing like they had encountered before. The land was barren, a few rock formations here and there, no vegetation, or what little there was, had dried up long ago. It was neither light nor dark. The sky was grey; in fact everywhere was or seemed to be grey. 

'I thought this was the darkness.' Said Sam. 

'They didn't call this the darkness because it was dark.' Said Daniel. 'Think of it in more sinister terms.' 

The figure emerged from the gate; they could now see what he looked like. He was a tall man, thick black hair, fair skinned and clean-shaven. His clothes were rags, but he still gave out the impression that he had once held a position of power. 

'My name is Month, also I am known as Montu. Thank you for helping us.' 

Daniel looked at this once Royal god. 

'Montu, god of war, but and correct me if I am wrong, wasn't your father Ra, and he, if I remember, was a pretty nasty guy.' 

Montu smiled at Daniel. 'Yes, you are correct Daniel, he was my father, and I slew many opponents of his, but as time went on, I became older and wiser. I realised that what my father was trying to achieve was wrong, but by that time it was too late. I and some loyal followers of mine, who felt as I did, tried to help the people of Abydos.' 

Daniel stared at him open mouthed. 

'Yes Daniel I was there, I saw how you defeated Ra. Those of us that managed to escape through the Chapa'i were captured, and the priests tried to banish us to the darkness, but they were not trained in the ritual and we were sent here.' 

'But this is Kek's world, I mean that was Kek right?' 

'Yes Daniel, it is part of Kek's world, this is the place where the lost go to. Here the people are neither dead nor alive. Please follow me.' 

He walked on ahead, Sam turned to Daniel. 'The son of Ra.' 

'He was also once a Royal god, but was overthrown in favour of Amun, who by the way is a much more powerful god, more than Ra ever was. Montu was/is also the god of war, he also fought the enemies of all the gods.' 

'A powerful ally to have, if we can trust him Daniel Jackson.' 

Daniel looked at the once god walking in front of them. 

'I think he realised that his father was evil and is now trying to make up for it, so in answer to your question, yes I think we can trust him. And I agree a very powerful ally to have, he was once a very powerful god.' 

Montu led them towards a huge cliff face, he pressed his hand against some of the smaller rocks, and an opening appeared. Figures approached from inside, 'We knew you had returned Ipuia told us.' 

Montu greeted the two men warmly; they were dressed in similar clothing. 'And I have bought the help that she saw.' 

'You have found the chosen one and his followers.' 

Daniel couldn't hide the smile, he looked at the other two, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Sam nudged him. 'Followers.' She whispered. 

'Oh yea, you better believe it,' grinned Daniel. 

'Allow me to introduce Daniel and his followers, Samantha the Powerful and Teal'c the Strength.' 

'Welcome.' The taller of the two men said.'I am Sabef and this is Joe. The smaller younger man stepped forward, they could see him clearly now, Sam gasped, the resemblance was clear. 'Joe as in Dixon.' She said. 

'Yes, oh my god you're from Earth.' He run back into the cave. Daniel turned to Montu 'We get that sometimes.' 

'Please follow me.' Said Sabef. 

They followed Sabef into the cave; torches gave out a little light to the grey interior. 

'Have you noticed there is no change in the lighting of this place, everything is grey, inside and outside the cave, also no wind, no heat or cold, nothing.' Sam said to Daniel and Teal'c. 

'Yes it is most strange, never before have I witnessed anything like this.' 

'Well Montu did say it was nothing like we have ever encountered before, and he was right.' 

Sabef led them to a large cavern, the people stopped and looked towards them. 

Montu approached them. 'My friends, the prophecy that Ipuia saw is coming true, I have bought the chosen one and his followers to help us.' He turned towards Daniel and the others. 'Please step forward.' 

They came and stood next to Montu. The people at first were silent, then they started to talk at once, ask questions, shouting and cheering. Montu help up his hands, 'please let them speak.' Sam and Teal'c looked at Daniel. 'What?' 

'You're our leader.' Sam said 

'Er, yea thanks for reminding me.' 

'Hi there, I'm Daniel, and this is Sam and Teal'c.' 

'He is a servant of Apophis.' Someone shouted. 

Teal'c stepped forward.' He is correct, I was in the service of Apophis, but I denounced him, he was a false god, and I have pledged my allegiance to the Tau'ri, and to the chosen one.' Teal'c smiled at Daniel. 

'But how can we trust you.' 

Daniel spoke to the people. 

'You trust me as your chosen one?' He looked out at the people before him, they nodded and murmured in agreement. 'I have worked and fought alongside Teal'c, he has destroyed many false gods and enemies of mine. He has saved my life many times, he has helped the people of the Tau'ri. They trust him, I trust him, with my life. I would not have chosen him to help me save the people of this world if I did not. By not trusting him you insult myself and the powerful one, and we cannot help you.' 

Daniel turned as if to leave. 

'Hey hold on, we trust him right.' It was Joe Dixon, he turned to the man who spoke out against Teal'c. He knelt before him.' I am sorry, please forgive me, we have waited so long.' 

Teal'c came forward and helped him to his feet. 'What is your name?' 'Nesmont' he answered. 'Nesmont, you will be my general and guide whilst I am here.' 

'I am honoured, lord of strength, I will promise to serve you well.' 

Teal'c nodded, he turned to Daniel and Sam. 'Nesmont will help us great one.' 

'Yes, er good, glad to have you aboard.' Daniel said to Nesmont. He turned to the people. 'Now go about your daily duties, we will walk amongst you, get to know you.' 

Montu took hold of Daniel's arm. 'I want you to meet Ipuia, she is the wise woman who saw your victory in a vision she had.' 

He beckoned a beautiful woman forward; she had long dark hair, deep blue eyes, and an almost flawless face except for a small crescent shaped birthmark on her left cheek. 'Allow me to introduce Ipuia, my wife.' 

'Your staring Daniel, DANIEL.' Sam nudged him, Daniel realised he was open-mouthed. 

'Hello, I'm Sam.' She took hold of Ipuia's hand. 'Welcome' said Ipuia, she held on to Sam's hand. 'You have seen many things, you have and will suffer great pain, but in pain triumph.' 

Ipuia moved towards Teal'c. 'Loyal Jaffa your strength will make us strong, your family will be proud of you.' Ipuia turned last towards Daniel, she took hold of his hand. 'Your heart was once heavy but is now light. You have chosen the right path, but there is still many ways you can travel. The knowledge you have will help and guide you; you must use it wisely. You also have much love in your heart Daniel, but it is not ready to be released yet, you have much to do before that day comes. You too will suffer great pain, but triumph.' She let go of his hand. 'Please come with me, I have prepared a private place for you to rest until this evenings meal.' 

She led them deeper into the cave, behind a curtain was a large alcove. Use this as a place of sanctuary, through there.' She indicated another curtained area.' Is where you can refresh yourselves.' 

She turned to go, but held back. 'Many people will want to talk to you, we will not send them away, that is not our way.' 

'We understand.' Said Sam. 

'We want to meet everyone, talk with them, find out how we can help.' Daniel reassured her. 

She nodded and turned towards Sam. 'Before this evenings meal, I will come for you to prepare you.' With that she closed the curtain and was gone. 

'Prepare me.' Sam turned to Daniel and Teal'c 'prepare me for what.' 

'I have no idea.' 

'Maybe they wish to honour you in some way Major Carter.' 

Sam looked at them both. 'You're not helping you know.' 

Daniel fell silent. 

'Something troubles you Daniel Jackson.' 

'What, oh no, well, I was just thinking Joe Dixon, he looks just like his photograph, he hasn't aged at all.' 

'Well at least we know what happened to him, and most probably the others as well.' Sam said. 

Daniel looked at Sam and Teal'c. 'You haven't once questioned why they call me the chosen one.' 

'Do you understand why yourself Daniel Jackson.' 

'I think so, I've thought about it and the only explanation I can come up with is the knowledge of the Goa'ulds that Shifu showed me.' 

'But Daniel, you know what happened, what became of you, and you said that although you knew what could happen you didn't retain the knowledge, you didn't want it to happen.' 

'I know Sam, but what else could it be. These people think that we can help them, Montu said to use the knowledge I have wisely.' 

'In what way.' 

'I have no idea.' 

* * * * * 

Ipuia came for Sam just before the evening meal. 

The other two were sitting with Montu by the fire. 

Daniel and Teal'c looked at the food. 

'It's best you do not know.' Montu told them. 

'Right.' Said Daniel. 'It's just this place look totally devoid of life.' 

'So how do we eat, and clothe ourselves.' 

Daniel nodded. Montu smiled. 'I still have some power, oh no not what you think, but there is some plant life and animal, if you can call them animals, we survive. We have learnt to make clothes from some of the plants, the skin from the animals; the rest is food and utensils. Please eat and drink.' 

'Try this.' Joe Dixon handed Daniel a platter of meat and leaves. 

Daniel always had been the first one to try anything new. 'Er, it taste's like---lamb.' He said 'with salad.' 

Joe laughed. 'Yea you're right, you just keep thinking that.' 

'So, you were the one who found the gate originally.' Daniel asked him 

Joe nodded. 'How did you----' He stopped looked Daniel straight in the eyes 'what year is it, I mean where you are, your earth.' 

'2001.' 

Tears welled in Joe's eyes. '2001, 84 years my doesn't time fly when your having fun.' 

'Where are the others that came through with you.' Asked Teal'c 

'Oh they're here, that's Chalky.' He pointed to an older man, whom both Daniel and Teal'c recognised from the photo's. He was with two other men and three women. 

'The others with him are Bob Wilkins and Malcolm Newbry and their wives. Fred and Frank are around as well, come on I'll take you over.' 

Before they could move Ipuia arrived with Sam. Sam was dressed in similar clothes to Ipuia, but of a finer material. They sat next to Daniel and Teal'c. 

'You look good.' Daniel whispered 'Even in rags.' 

Sam smiled at Daniel and said through gritted teeth. ' Daniel if you wasn't the chosen one I'd thump you right here and now, Teal'c don't even think about it.' 

'I have nothing to think about Major Carter.' 

Daniel snickered. Sam gave him a sharp look. 

'Oh Sam, er this is Joe Dixon, Joe Sam, Sam Joe.' 

'Hi.' 

Hello Sam?' 

'Sam's fine.' She shook hands with him. 

'Joe was going to take us to meet the others.' Daniel explained to her. 

Montu held on to Daniel's arm. 'We need to talk, please stay.' 

'Er, ok, you two go on, I'll catch you guys later.' 

He watched them walk off. 

'Daniel do you know why you are called the 'Chosen One'. 

'Well, I've a pretty good idea.' 

'You know much about the Goa'uld, you have destroyed many false gods.' Montu laughed 'Yes I know, I was also one of these false gods, but I had hoped to use my power for good, but alas too late I fear.' 

'But you still can, we will defeat Kek and his armies.' 

'You have the knowledge inside you.' Montu pointed to Daniel's forehead. 'If used wisely we can be victorious, if not everything and everyone you know Daniel and care about will be gone, destroyed for ever.' 

'I know, I had some sort of experience like it. But how do you know this.' 

'As I said before I still retain some power, and some knowledge, that is all you need to know for now, plus Ipuia has great visions, she saw that this day would come, she saw you Daniel.' 

Daniel nodded. 'Tell us how we can help, what do you want us to do?' 

'To help us you have to understand us, not all these people are warriors we have learnt to defend ourselves, against many things, Kek still comes here looking for slaves, you call them hosts, and I have alluded him thus far. Joe's wife was taken.' 

Daniel looked around him. 'There are no children.' 

'No, our women are barren and as you see we never grow old.' 

'Exactly how many people are there here.' 

'Come follow me.' 

Montu and Ipuia led Daniel out of the cave, Sam looked up, Daniel shook his head, he would be fine, he knew that, he didn't know how, he just knew he would. 

'Where are we going exactly.' 

'You will see.' 

'Right.' 

They walked for three miles Montu stopped in front of a ridge. 'Daniel I'd like you to meet the rest of the people of this world.' 

Daniel stopped at the edge of the ridge and gasped, down below there had to be what seemed thousands of men and women. 

'Come.' Montu led the way down. 

* * * * * 

'Did we win the war' asked Malcolm Newbry. 

Sam nodded '1945' 

'Tell me again, what's it like, I mean in your world' Chalky asked. 

'It's your world to you know' Sam answered him. 

'No' Chalky shook his head. 'It's different now.' It was more a question than a statement. 

'Yes, very, very different' Sam could only agree. 

Sam looked towards Joe. 'You ok' 

'When we were brought here, I left a family behind, wife a baby son, I thought at first we could, would get back, we all thought that, that one day we would see our families again. It took a few years to realise that it would never happen.' Joe fell silent again. 

Sam looked at Teal'c. 

'I believe he should know Major Carter.' Sam nodded in agreement. 

'Know what' Joe asked. 

'Joe, remember we explained to you about the army base, where the gate is now.' 

Joe nodded, 'yea in Yorkshire.' 

'Right, well one of the sergeants was a young man by the name of Steve Dixon.' 

Joe looked at Sam and Teal'c 'Dixon, as in..I mean.' words failed him. 

'Yes Joe, he was your grandson.' 

'Tears formed in Joe's eyes, 'grandson, I have a grandson.' Joe stopped, 'wait you said was.' 

'Joe, I'm sorry,' Sam bent towards him. 'There is no easy way to tell you, he was killed, killed by whatever forces that came through the gate.' 

Joe nodded; tears welled up in his eyes. 'Chip of the old block eh.' 

Joe looked at Sam and Teal'c, 'You have to know something, my wife, ' Joe grinned at the surprised look on Sam and Teal'c's faces. 'No, not the one I left behind, I remarried, she was also sent through the gate, a few years after we arrived. Her name was Pia'r she was small, fair and very beautiful, we had 20 happy years together, until Kek's forces came and took her for a host, I swore then, if there was anyway I could destroy him I would.' 

Sam looked at Joe, he was so like Daniel she thought, so like him in many ways, the sensitive archaeologist, who knew how to handle a gun with the best of them, but still preferred to talk his way out of a situation, and both men loosing their wives to Goa'ulds. 

'This is why we are here Joe' Sam looked at the others, 'we will do all we can' 

'Major Carter.' 

Teal'c indicated that Daniel was coming back. 

He came over with Montu. 'It will begin soon.' Montu told them. 

'The others are ready?' asked Chalky 

'Yes Daniel has seen and spoken with them.' 

Sam and Teal'c looked at Daniel. 

'Er apparently we have thousands of followers.' 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Daniel knew that was a cue for him to elaborate. 'These people are only a small number of the thousands that are here, oh Sam, Teal'c I saw all the people that had been sent here, from different worlds, cultures, some I've never heard of, and different centuries as well, and they are prepared to fight with us.' 

Montu looked at the sky 'It is now, come we must prepare.' Montu headed off in the direction of a makeshift tent. 

'Er------ I'm guessing we should follow him.' 

'Please enter.' He said to the three of them when they arrived. 

Ipuia was already there, 'sit' she told them in a quite voice. 'It will grow darker, the light is already changing, over the years we have seen the sky become more fierce, much darker oh the changes are very subtle, but there are here. Kek and his forces are planning a great war, his forces combined with Anubis will be more terrifying than you can imagine, the horror that it will unleash is nothing like anyone has ever seen before.' 

Daniel shivered, 'I think I can.' Montu looked at him. 'Er I saw something, lots of things actually in a dream, well several dreams, there was an army, several really, Kek's and Anubis, and many, many more, dark evil----' Daniel's voice wavered. 

Ipuia spoke, 'Daniel you know you have to face these forces, you all have to, are you prepared.' 

The three of them nodded. 

Montu looked at them, 'you know that you may never be able to return to your homes.' 

'But, there is a possibility that we might, right.' Daniel ever the optimistic asked him, Sam smiled, 'so like Daniel' she thought. 

Ipuia put her hand on Daniel's arm, 'you know that you have to destroy the symbols, you may have to destroy the gate, are you truly prepared for this?' 

'Well that's a lot of pressure,' Sam told her, 'but we understand.' 

'MONTU, MONTU,' it was Chalky. The group emerged from the tent; Chalky was running towards them. 'The gate, it's started.' 

Montu looked around him and the small group.' So-------now it begins.' 

* * * * * 

Chapter Ten 

  

Devil's Hole Army Base. 

Gateroom. 

  

The four of them were sitting on the gateroom floor. 

'So anything interesting happen lately' Jack said to Janet. 

She smiled 'Apart from being trapped by unknown forces, thrown about and stuck in this basement, no.' 

'Good, everything's fine then, I thought it was just me.' 

Hapten paced the room a few times, then walked through the door, 'Hapten,' Jack called after him. 

'Sorry sir, I won't be long.' 

'I guess he's nervous sir.' Smythers said. 

The gate started to move, 'Ok, get Hapten back here now,' Jack ordered, 'we are ready to rock and roll.' 

* * * * * 

The Underworld 

  

Daniel and the others watched as the gate sprung to life. Shapes emerged, thousands of warriors led by Kek in full battle armour. 

'I guess he means business, how the hell can we stop him.' Daniel mumbled. 

'It is time to gather your people Daniel.' Montu told him 'come'. 

They followed Montu to the plateau, Sam and Teal'c could now see the vast number of followers, 'Daniel wasn't exaggerating.' Said Sam. 

The rag tag army stood all of them carrying some sort of makeshift weapon, anything that they could find, or that they had made. They were prepared to fight for what they believed in. 

Daniel, looked at Sam and Teal'c, 'ok, this is it guys, It is a far, far better thing that I do now than I have ever done.' Daniel grinned, Teal'c looked at him, 'I believe that is from a book by Dickens, that you let me read Daniel.' 

Sam grinned, and whispered to him, 'seems appropriate really.' 

'Yea, that's what I thought.' 

Daniel raised his arms, the crowd fell silent, he turned back towards the gate, and the massive army followed him. 

* * * * * 

The opposing forces stood opposite each other across the barren plain. Kek's force in their armour of dark blue, Daniel's a mixture of men and women mostly in rags, and with their makeshift weapons. 

'I thought they'd be in black, seeing as how they are the forces of darkness.' Said Sam. 

'The ancient Egyptians never really regarded black as a color, in the tomb paintings, black was only used for regeneration, or death, so to speak.' Daniel answered. 

'Where is he whom they call The Chosen One.' Kek's voice echoed in the stillness. 

Daniel stepped forward. 'I am he.' 

Kek's laughter rang out, 'You a mere BOY.' 

Daniel turned to Sam, 'boy, he called me boy.' 

'You think you can defeat me BOY' Kek turned to his army, 'This mere boy, thinks that he can defeat the great God of Darkness.' 

Voices from Kek's army rang out; 'He has no weapons my lord.' 'How can he defeat a true god.' 

The army started to laugh. 

Daniel turned to Montu, 'He has a point, we have no weapons, well except Teal'c staff weapon, and he never goes anywhere without that.' 

Montu smiled, 'I told you Daniel I still have some power, and I am a God of War.' 

'Then why don't you lead them.' 

'I am not the chosen one, you have the knowledge, Daniel trust in yourself, and in your people.' 

Daniel looked behind at the large gathering of followers, they had placed their trust in him, and he would, and could not let them down. 

Daniel turned to Kek, 'This will be your last battle Kek, we are ready are you.' 

Daniel looked at the darkening sky, he suddenly knew, he turned to Teal'c, 'Fire your staff weapon into the sky, that cloud.' 

Teal'c fired, nothing, 'Again.' 

Teal'c fired twice more, it seemed like the heavens opened, dust storms appeared, Kek's forces charged, Daniel told his people to hold their ground. 

Teal'c had his staff weapon ready, when Kek's forces were 100 yards away Daniel shouted.'NOW' 

Lightening hit the ground, Daniels army charged, Teal'c and Sam fired their weapons, they hit several Jaffa, Daniel picked up a staff weapon. 'Use their own weapons against them, he shouted.' His people followed their leader, and grabbed staff weapons. 

Daniel saw Montu head towards the gate, he followed him. 

The gate open once more, but the forces that came through were not of Kek's warriors. 

'What???' Daniel shouted above the storm. 

Montu turned to Daniel, 'I told you Daniel, I still have some power, you have to destroy Kek, he holds the power to the gate, you cannot dial out unless you destroy him.' 

* * * * * 

Devils Hole Army Base 

  

As soon as the aliens came through the gate, they were hit by gunfire and Zat guns. 

'Hold your positions.' Shouted Jack. 

There was debris falling everywhere. 

'Grab the staff weapons,' Jack shouted. 

Hapten managed to obtain two of them; he gave one to Jack. 

'These will have more effect than guns.' Jack explained. 'Watch' He fired the Jaffa was killed instantly. 

More Jaffa were coming through the gate, but with the newly acquired staff weapons and more Zat guns, they didn't get very far. 

Jack could only hope that the four of them could hold the gateroom until Daniel and the others came back, or at least destroyed whatever forces lay behind this. 

* * * * * 

The Underworld. 

  

'Sam' Daniel saw Sam take a staff weapon blast. 

'I'm barely hit, just go and get Kek.' 

There was hand to hand fighting, Daniel's followers had soon picked up the use of the staff weapons, and the Zat guns. 

Daniel had no idea where Kek was, all he knew was he had to get to him to destroy him, and then to find their way home. 

The weather had become much fiercer; it was raining now, hard, and much, much colder. 

Daniel had never been much of a fighter, more inclined to talk his way out of trouble, but one thing he had learnt from his experiences with SG1, was things were never that easy. 

The weapons training he had never accounted for this type of battle. 

Daniel saw Kek in the distance, heading towards the caves. 'I got you now, you son of a bitch'. 

'So' Kek said 'it comes to this you have a mere boy to do your work for you, your father knew you were a coward.' 

'You still continue to believe in my father,' Montu laughed, 'Some day you will learn, and that day may now be here, that mere boy you speak about has the wisdom and knowledge of the old ways, and he will destroy you.' 

'I will kill you.' 

'Killing me will achieve nothing.' 

'You think that he, can defeat me' 

'He is much stronger than you can imagine, the more you try to destroy him, the stronger he will become.' 

Kek laughed. 

'He's right.' 

They both turned; Daniel stood there his staff weapon aimed at Kek. 

'That will not destroy me. 

'Oh you mean that force field thing, ah yea, I thought about that, ' Daniel threw his knife, it penetrated the force field and embedded itself in Kek's arm. 

His concentration was lost, the force field closed. 

'You will pay dearly for this.' 

'No I don't think so.' 

Daniel aimed his staff weapon at Kek, who was too quick, he stepped behind Montu, and Daniel's staff blast hit Montu in the chest. 'NOOOOOO' 

Kek activated transport rings. Daniel ran to Montu's side, 'Go Daniel, I will be fine, there is nothing more you can do, go and find him.' 

'But Montu-----' 

'Daniel, take this.' Montu gave him a small pouch, inside Daniel saw a gold bracelet, and its centre was a Lapis Lazuli scarab. 'Now go, it will help you. Daniel,' Daniel turned, 'Thank you.' Montu slipped into unconsciousness. 

'Help me, great how.' 

Daniel heard his name being called. 'In here.' 

Joe and Teal'c ran in. 

'Montu.' Joe started to say 

'Leave him.' Daniel said 'There is nothing more we can do. He gave me this.' Daniel showed then the bracelet. 'He said it would help me.' 

Teal'c stared at the object, 'The sacred bracelet of Khepri, all Jaffa have heard of it, but never seen it, it is thought not to have existed.' 

'Well it does, and apparently it is going to help me.' 

'Well we could use all the help we can get right now.' Joe told them. 

Daniel grabbed the staff weapon and ran outside. 

The place was in chaos, at times it was difficult to see who was fighting whom. 

'I need to find Kek' Daniel shouted. 

'I will go with you Daniel Jackson.' 

'No Teal'c this I have to do on my own, I need you to stay here, to help these people, and if I don't make it back,' Daniel paused 'You have to make it back, to Jack before the gate is destroyed.' 

Teal'c nodded 

'Teal'c' 

Teal'c looked at Daniel, 'take care of Sam for me, oh and make sure Jack doesn't get into anymore trouble. And you Teal'c, take care 

From inside the cave, a dark figure hovered over Montu 

* * * * * 

Chapter Eleven 

  

Daniel intercepted Kek just before he got to the Stargate. 'Going somewhere.' He asked him. 

Kek turned his eyes glowed. 

'You think you can stop me human.' 

'Er no, I KNOW I can stop you.' 

'You do not have the strength nor the courage.' 

'You know, someone else said that to me once, a long time ago, it wasn't true then, and it isn't now, oh and it pissed me off then, and it really pisses me off now.' 

'A mere staff weapon cannot harm me' Kek laughed 

'Oh yea right, that force field thing, yea I can see where that might be a problem.' Daniel placed the staff weapon on the ground. 

Kek's eyes glowed once more; he raised his left hand and aimed the ribbon device at Daniel. 

'You know I'm getting used to those things as well.' 

Daniel was forced to his knees, he managed to reach his knife, and it barely touched Kek. 'Fool.' He shouted. 'That cannot stop me.' The ribbon device slammed Daniel against the rock face. 

Dazed but conscious Daniel struggled to get to his feet. Kek was bearing down on him again, he could feel the ribbon device, he had to get the scarab bracelet, Montu's voice came back to him, 'it will help you' He held the scarab up to Kek, and touched the body of the scarab. 

Kek glanced at it, then at Daniel, 'No it is not possible, it had been lost, you, YOU, cannot.' 

Kek was hit full blast in the chest. Kek roared, 'YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS' 

'No I don't think so' 

Daniel aimed the scarab at Kek again, this time the god was ready, Daniel anticipated the ribbon device's blast, but a little too late, as he swerved to avoid it, he was hit in the shoulder. 

'Shit, now that did hurt.' 

Kek was again surrounded by his force field. 

'You know I don't think that is going to work, this time.' 

Daniel touched the head of the scarab, the force field disappeared 'That is not possible, 'Kek said. 'Unless------' realisation hit him, 'YOU, they have chosen you, a mere boy, a human.' 

'You know, I only let one person call me boy, and you're not him, in fact, that is also beginning to piss me off,' Daniel smiled, and waved his hand. 'Say goodbye.' 

Before Daniel could do anything, Kek headed towards the Stargate, 'Oh here we go again,' Daniel sighed. 'Hey, no I don't think so.' 

He pointed the bracelet at Kek, the full force of the energy blast hit Kek and lifted him several feet in the air and slammed him against the DHD.' Whoops, that wasn't supposed to happen.' 

Daniel grabbed the staff weapon and ran towards Kek, he was still alive, just. 

'It's harder to kill you than it is me,' Daniel told him. 

'You kill me, another will take my place, more powerful.' 

'Yea, then another, and another, but as Jack says, we will cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now, these people are going to be freed.' 

Daniel fired his staff weapon. 

* * * * * 

'Daniel' 

'Sam, Teal'c' 

Daniel was looking at the body of Kek. 

'We have to destroy it, totally Daniel Jackson.' 

Teal'c aimed the Zat gun. 

'No, I have to do it.' 

Teal'c understood, he handed Daniel the gun. Daniel fired three times, and Kek's body disappeared. 

The silence only lasted a few moments, and then great cheering and shouts of joy came from the distance. 

Sam and Teal'c were running towards Daniel. 'Kek's forces suddenly stopped attacking.' Sam explained when they caught up to Daniel. 'It seemed as if they were confused.' 

'Indeed it seemed that they had no concept of what or even why they were here.' Teal'c added. 

Joe came running up to them. Kek's forces have gone, I mean just disappeared.' 

'They weren't real.' Daniel told them. He looked at their faces, 'Kek brought them together from the underworld, his underworld, they were the souls of his dead warriors, he was controlling them, when he was dead, they no longer existed.' 

'What do we do now?' asked Joe, 'Where's Montu and Ipuia?' 

Daniel bent his head, 'Montu was injured, he saved my life, probably at the cost of his own, and now, well now you and your people can go home.' 

Joe smiled, 'Home, where is home, do you know how strange that sounds, this has been my home Daniel for many years, mine and everyone else's here. How can we go back, go back to what, we'll be outcasts, strangers, and from what you tell me, I don't think I want to go back, not to that world.' 

Daniel nodded. 

'Where will you go?' Sam asked. 

Joe turned to the crowd behind them, 'I don't know, somewhere, where we will be free.' 

'You can show them Daniel, show them a safe place.' 

Hey all turned towards the voice. 

'Montu.' Daniel gasped, he grabbed his arm, 'I thought you were dead, I mean I killed you, I thought I did.' 

Montu smiled, 'You did not kill me Daniel.' 

'No I can see that.' 

'With the healing guidance of Ipuia.' He indicated that Ipuia should come forward. 'I am healed, but as you can see it took all of Ipuia's strength.' 

The small group could now see Ipuia; she had grown old and very frail. Her once beautiful hair was now white; Montu had to hold her steady. 'She is very weak.' He laid her down on the ground, and cradled her head in his arms. 

Ipuia spoke in a whisper, 'Daniel, you must open the Chapa'i, Montu and I will stay here.' 

'Ipuia.' Sam started to say. 

'No Sam. I will stay here, you of all people must realise that.' 

'I will be reunited with her, when the people are free.' Montu told them. 

Joe came up to the small group, 'Bad news I'm afraid, the Dial device is broken.' 

'Oh great.' Daniel's face fell. 

'No wait.' Sam said, 'we can dial manually, we've done it before.' 

'But where Sam, where?' Joe asked. 

Daniel looked at Montu, 'You know where, don't you, tell us.' 

Montu left Ipuia's side, 'Daniel, you do not have to use the dialling device.' 

Realisation hit Daniel, 'YES, yes of course, the scarab.' 

Daniel spoke to the crowd. 'Through this gate, this Chapa'i, there is a new safe world waiting for you, I will not be able to go with you, but you can build a new home, a new free life there.' 

Daniel held the scarab in the palm of his hand, he touched the gold boarder, and the gate shimmered and came to life. The crowd murmured, some excited, some apprehensive. 

Daniel approached the crowd again, 'Who will be first.' 

He looked at Montu, he shook his head. 

'I will, we will.' It was Chalky White and his wife. 

* * * * * 

Devil's Hole Army Base 

  

'Everyone ok.' Jack shouted. 

'Yes.' 

'No.' 

Jack looked over to the direction of the voices, Hapten had been injured, and Janet was by his side. 

Jack walked over to him and knelt down.' It's ok sir, I think I'll live.' 

'His arm is broken, nothing that a few weeks in plaster will fix.' Janet explained. 

'Good nothing serious then.' 

Smythers looked around the gateroom; there was fallen debris but no sign of bodies. 

'Would someone like to explain to me what happened, I mean where did the bodies go, we killed several of those------' 

'Jaffa.' Jack finished. 

'Yes, Jaffa. Where did they go?' 

'No idea.' 

'Now what Colonel, I mean what do we do now?' Smythers asked. 

Jack walked over to Hapten and Janet. Janet had just finished putting his arm in a sling, and had given him some painkillers. 

'You gonna be ok?' He asked 

Hapten smiled, 'I've been in worse situations.' 

Jack nodded, 'Yep know the feeling.' 

He turned and stood up, 'We wait.' 

* * * * * 

The Underworld 

  

The people were moving quickly through the Stargate. 

Daniel looked towards the ridge high above the gate itself. He walked over to Montu. 

'Who are those people?' He pointed to a group of the warriors who had came through the gate, at the beginning of the battle. 

'Those are my warriors, I told you I still have some power.' 

'Yea---I know, why didn't they come before, I mean help you guys out right at the beginning.' 

'Kek's forces are--were stronger, my warriors could do nothing, until today, they had to wait. 

You see Daniel they knew this day would come, Kek had to open the gate, his forces had to be here and only then could they come through.' 

'What will happen now, to you I mean.' 

Daniel looked at Ipuia, her breathing very shallow, and her face drawn; dark circles surrounded her eyes, the only thing that showed any life, was the crescent shaped birthmark. 

'We will go with them.' Montu told him. 

'But these people-------'Daniel was interrupted by Sam calling him. 

Daniel turned, 'Sam.' 

'You had better see this Daniel.' 

He followed Sam to the gate, she knelt down at the base, cracks were beginning to show. 

He bent his head, 'How long.' 

'I don't know, maybe another hour or two.' 

'Will it be enough time to get everyone through the gate.' 

'I don't know.' 

'Ok, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye one it.' 

Daniel looked over towards Montu and Ipuia. 

'He's not going with them is he?' Sam asked. 

'No, apparently his warriors will take care of him.' 

Both Sam and Daniel looked towards the ridge. 

* * * * * 

Devil's Hole Army Base. 

  

'Sir, how long--------' the sentence went unfinished. 

'As long as it takes Smythers.' 

'Sir' Janet started to say, 'What if----' 

'There is no what if. I said we would wait, and wait we will. Everyone clear on that.' 

The rest of them nodded. 

  

* * * * * 

The Underworld 

  

Teal'c and Joe, came towards Sam, Daniel and Montu. 

'All the people are through Montu, now you and Ipuia must come with us.' Joe told him. 

'No, I cannot, Ipuia would not survive the journey, and I will not leave her.' 

'But--- you can guide us.' 

'No Joe, it is your turn now, you're the one who can teach them. You can lead them, help them.' 

'The Stargate will not survive much longer Daniel Jackson, Major Carter. We have to leave with them, we can dial home from the new world.' 

The Stargate started to shake. 

'GO now.' Montu told them. 

'Sam' Ipuia's weak voice called to her, Sam bent down. 'Thank you.' She touched Sam's cheek. 

'SAM, NOW.' Daniel shouted. 

The four of them raced towards the Gate and dived through, just as it collapsed. 

A huge energy field surrounded the gate and all within a few miles of it. 

* * * * * 

Devil's Hole Army Base. 

  

'What the------' Smythers looked at the gate. 'Sir--' 

'Yea I can see that Smythers, Damn, ok people take cover.' 

Jack and Smythers helped Janet move Hapten behind a desk. 

A huge surge of power and light filled the gateroom. The dust finally settled. 

'Hello.' 

Jack smiled and stood up. 'Hey what took you so long, that's the last time I send you guys for pizza.' 

'Oh--er the first place was shut.' Daniel nodded. 

Janet walked over to Sam and Teal'c, 'I am so pleased to see you guys, Teal'c?' 

'I am well Dr Frasier.' 

Sam and Janet, not sure what to do first, laughed, cried and hugged all at the same time. 

Jack messed Daniel's hair. 'So how is the chosen one?' 

The chosen one told him 'Tired, hungry, and in need of a few weeks R&R at a nice dig.' 

Daniel and Jack walked out of the gateroom. 

'A dig, that's your idea of R and R.' 

'Oh yea, hey you think General Hammond will let me have a larger lab, and one of those chairs.' 

'Huh, ya think.' 

'Well I mean I AM, the chosen one.' 

'Danny boy, were gonna have to talk about this.' 

Teal'c went over to help Smythers with Hapten. 

Janet and Sam looked at the departing figures of Jack and Daniel. 

'I'm going to have to tell the chosen one he called me mom.' Janet laughed. 

'He's gonna love you for that.' Answered Sam. 

As they walked out of the gateroom, the whole of that gate collapsed. 

As Sam turned she caught her reflection in a glass panel, her hand went to her left cheek, there just on her cheekbone, was a bright red crescent shape scar. 

Sam smiled 'No Ipuia, thank you.' 

* * * * * 

Three Months Later 

Institute for Contagious Diseases 

  

  

The office was large and richly furnished; the managing director shook hands with his new executive manager. 

'Happy to have you aboard Steve.' 

'My pleasure Sir, I look forward to working with you.' 

As Steve left the office, a grin crept over his face, and his eyes glowed. 

**The End [Maybe]**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many thanks to my Beta reader Tabbe; who put the right words in the right places. Also to Ginna, who said I could do this, and she was right. To my friends who gave me the confidence to actually put my words on paper. Special thanks to the cast of SG1. The Egyptian names I have used are real, and were wildly common in Ancient Egypt. The British Museum has a basement, with many things there that will never be put on show, if it has a sub basement I do not know. But makes good reading.

* * *

> © January, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
